New Tomorrow
by xSparklezRhodes
Summary: In order to save her friend's life, Kaitlyn is forced to compete for her own. What does this mean for her best friend Alex Riley, who never got to tell her how he felt, but is forced to watch as she finds new, unexpected love in her fight for her life?
1. Chapter 1: The Dreaded Day

_Authors Note: _Finally I get around to writing! WOO WOO WOO! This is the first of my many fanfics I have planned! Please review this chapter and tell me what you think and if I should continue.

* * *

><p>Chapter One – The Dreaded Day<p>

_It was here. _

_Today was the day. _

_The dreaded day. _

Kaitlyn let out a long sigh and nervously bit on the tip of her thumbnail. She's been dreading this day ever since she started at the WWE. There was nothing she could do to avoid it, thoughts of this day had been bugging her since her debut. Even when she was a contestant on NXT she knew what she was getting herself into. She moved her hand away from her mouth and leaned back on her seat, her dirty blond hair hanging down the back of the chair. She was in the diva's locker room waiting for the announcement for all Raw superstars and divas to report to the ring for the Reaping.

The Reaping was when the names were drawn of those 12 Superstars and 12 Divas that would compete against each other and battle to the death; _The Death Royal. _The names were chosen randomly, using a selector that was shown on the Titantron. It wasn't just those of the WWE that were selected to participate. It was also those of TNA and other wrestling organisations.

This whole event started 5 years ago, when Vince McMahon wants to regain control of the organisation and make wrestling worthwhile to watch.

'_He obviously lost his fricking mind...'_ Kaitlyn thought to this to herself every year as she watched the Royal live. But this year was different, as now she might be one of the ones competing in it.

This was the 5th year. The 5th year of innocent lives being lost and innocent people being forced to kill others. How could people let this happen? How could the fans watch this? And even worse, support it?

Thinking back to the previous years, Kaitlyn thought about how the victors behave now prior to before winning the Royal. The winner of the first Death Royal was none other than_ The Legend Killer _himself, Randy Orton. Randy, along with the 3rd and 4th Royal winners, John Cena and A.J Styles, won because of their strength, smarts and good looks. These attributes always attracted sponsors.

Sponsors were those, of all the wrestling fans, that would pay to have supplies sent to their favourite superstar or diva in the arena. Usually the fan favourite got all the sponsors. This gave the not so popular participants a huge disadvantage. However the 2nd year's winner surprised everybody. Ashley Massaro, who everyone expected to be killed in the first few days, won by luck and being very good at hiding. That year was the year Brock Lesnar competed; he held the record for most kills in any Royal. Brock and Ashley were the final two left, and as he went searching for her, he was killed by a trap set by Ashley making her the victor.

However, after all she had witnessed during the Royal, she was driven to insanity. Nowadays she barely talks with anyone, except for Randy who she has known most of her life. Ashley was devastated when Randy was chosen to compete in the first Death Royal but when he returned she thought nothing could tear them apart again. Oh how wrong she was. When she was chosen to compete the following year, the two thought that was it. This was partly true as after she returned, things were never the same for them again.

Kaitlyn knew what those two shared. They gained sponsors during their time in the arena cause of pity and because people didn't like seeing true love being torn apart.

'_How'd that work out for them..'_ Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at the thought, '_If they didn't want the two torn apart why not do something instead of just sitting on their lazy asses and watching as the significant other fought to the death.' _

She would never understand this. The whole thing was a huge joke to her.

"Kaitlyn... Are you alright?" The voice of her best friend brought her back to reality. Kaitlyn looked up to see the nervous glance of Aj Lee. Her best friend was always worried about her, but it should be Kaitlyn being the worried one. Aj looked even more nervous than Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn took a deep breath and stood up next to her friend.

"Am I alright? Given the day I'd have to say I'm not." She said with a dramatic eye roll. This calmed Aj down a bit as a small smile lit up her face. "It'll be okay Aj, the chances of us being chosen are very slim. It's our first year after all." She rubbed her best friends back, trying everything she could to comfort her.

"I know but still. I'm scared. We got to know so many awesome people here, now we might have to watch the people we care about and are friends with fight to the death?" Her frown returned. "It's just not fair!" She whined, tears forming in her eyes.

Kaitlyn pulled her friend into her arms, holding her close. "I know Aj, but there's nothing we can do.."

This was true as anyone who resisted or stood against Vince was killed. The only person who rebelled against him was Hunter, also known as Triple H. Vince had it fixed that he was placed in the arena and made sure the Game Makers had him killed.

The Game Makers were those in charge of creating the arena and controlling all the traps and the sending of supplies.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please.." It was these words along with the usual beep tone of a laptop, that made Kaitlyn aware it was time.

It was time for the reaping.

* * *

><p><em>Okay well this was the introduction chapter! :D The next chapter will have more in it. This just stated what the story will be about. xD So what do you think of it so far? :D<em>


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaping

_Authors Note: _Thank you to everyone that reviewed the previous chapter! You guys are so awesome. :D Well here's the 2nd chapter. There's more in it than the 1st.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – The Reaping<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Kait! Wait up!"<p>

Kaitlyn stopped in her tracks as she heard the familiar voice. She moved out of the way of the crowd of superstars and divas heading to the ring and signalled for Aj to go ahead. She felt a strong grip on her arm and found herself being pulled into the nearest locker room.

"Alex, what do you want? We have to be out there or else we'll be in trouble." She looked over at her closest guy friend who was making sure no one else was around.

"We don't have to do this you know."

"Uh, yes we do!" She said rolling her eyes. This was just like Alex, always so stubborn.

"We can run away. Start fresh somewhere. Somewhere they can't find us! Just you and me." He placed his hands on her shoulders, his eyes locked onto hers.

"Do you hear yourself?" She shook his hands off and walked over to the door. "Like I told Aj earlier, there's nothing we can do.."

She could see the hurt in his eyes, but what she said was true. Escape from this was inevitable. Stifling a sigh, she took her friends hand and led him out the door. The simple interaction between the two already brought a small smile onto Alex's face. Actions like this never felt awkward as she knew Alex even before she started on Raw nearly a year ago. During her NXT days, Alex along with former NXT contestants would visit and give them pointers how to impress the pros. Alex and Kaitlyn hit it off instantly, having the same taste in music and having the same goofy personality. She couldn't imagine her life without Alex. He's always there for her. No matter what. She knew her fellow divas, including Aj, thought there was something more to their relationship but she saw Alex as nothing more as a best friend. Anyway after her past relationship with Dolph Ziggler, she wasn't ready for love just yet.

"Well.. We better join the others." Alex said with a sigh and looked at Kaitlyn. "Good luck..."

Kaitlyn nodded and finished the famous motto of the annual Death Royal. "...And may the odds be ever in your favour."

The ringside was crowded, as expected with all the Raw roster out there. Kaitlyn took her place next to Aj Lee and the other Raw divas, who were all biting their nails and trying to avoid eye contact with the others. In the ring, stood Vickie Guerrero and Vince McMahon, and behind them sitting on chairs on either side of the two, sat Ashley Massaro and Randy Orton. As usual Ashley was hugging her knees and staring at the floor like she was oblivious to what was going on around her. Randy was watching her, pain clearly showing on his handsome face. Kaitlyn glanced around at the Superstars around the ring, some of which had huge smirks on their faces. There was no doubt that these specific Superstars will gladly volunteer to compete.

She felt a hand take hers and smiled at Aj, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Excuse me!"

The voice of Vickie Guerrero brought their attention back to the ring.

"It is my pleasure, to welcome you to the reaping of the 5th annual Death Royal."

'_Pleasure? Yeah right..'_ Kaitlyn mentally rolled her eyes.

"Before the participants are chosen, I am proud to introduce to you, the creator of the Royal, Mr. Vince McMahon!"

All eyes were on the centre of the ring as Mr. McMahon stepped forward, dressed in a smart grey suit. He said the usual pre-royal speech, as expected.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. This is a great time for all of you. The time for wrestlers and divas to showcase their skills and the time for wrestling fans everywhere to get a great show! I wish you all good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour. As you know, with us right now are two of the past victors, Randy Orton and Ashley Massaro!" He gestured at the two who were clearly not paying attention to anything but each other. Ashley who previously had her eyes on the floor now had them locked on Randy's. "The other 2 victors are John Cena, who is attending the Smackdown Reaping along with John Laurinaitis, and AJ Styles who is at the TNA reaping with Eric Bischoff. As usual the Raw reaping will be held first. So with no further delay let's get to selecting the competitors!"

He waited for a round of applause then stepped to the side to let Vickie take her usual spot in the centre of the ring while the names of all the Raw roster appeared on the Titantron.

"And the competitors are—" The images of everyone on the Raw roster showed on the screen, switching rapidly from one person to the next until it stopped, showing the name and image of the first participant.

"Mike Mizanin!"

Kaitlyn glanced quickly over at Alex. She knew the past relationship between him and Mike, also known as 'Miz'. The expression on Alex's face hadn't changed, but that wasn't a surprise as he was good at hiding his true feelings. The sandy blond climbed into the ring, a huge grin on his face. He was one of the very few who anticipated this day. One of the few that wanted to prove they were the best. He stood next to Vickie, looking as confident as ever.

The images started moving again.

"Alberto Del Rio!"

The 'Mexican Aristocrat' stepped into the ring, his face had an expression of disgust, clearing he wasn't used to being announced so unenthusiastically. That was usually Ricardo Rodriguez's job.

"Kane!"

The masked 'dead-man' climbed into the ring, stepping over the top rope. His expression was unreadable as he took his place beside the other two participants.

"Dolph Ziggler!"

Kaitlyn's eyes widened. Her ex-boyfriend. She was so worried about Alex getting picked she completely forgot about Dolph. She felt Aj squeeze her hand and knew she was looking at her. She even had the feeling that Alex was watching her to see a reaction but she kept calm. She didn't want to worry her friends. She just kept her eyes on the ring as her ex entered, and like Mike, he was wearing a cocky grin.

That was it for the superstar selection. Now it was the divas turn. Kaitlyn kept her hold on Aj's hand. Alex was safe, now she prayed for Aj to be safe too as the images of the divas showed on the screen.

"Beth Phoenix!"

The dominant blonde slide into the ring, and did her usual pose.

"Kelly Kelly!"

A frown appeared on Kaitlyns face as she looked over where she knew the blond was standing. Kelly nervously stepped forward, taking a quick glance over at her boyfriend, Ted DiBiase, who was in a state of shock. She faked a smile, trying to calm him but knew this wouldn't help. As she entered the ring, Ted snapped back to reality, and was going to go after her but was held back by his best friend, A.J Kirsch who shook his head at him.

"Kharma!"

This woman was a force to be reckoned with. There was no doubt she'd have her fair share of sponsors. She approached the ring with such confidence and had a huge horrifying smirk on her face that sent shivers down Kaitlyn's spine. She already felt sorry for the other competitors.

"Aj lee!"

All colour left Kaitlyn's face and she grasped breath as she felt Aj's hand slip from hers. Her best friend slipping away from her. No. Not Aj! Anyone but Aj!

"No! Aj!" The voice brought her back to what was going on. It was only after she saw everyone looking at her in confusion, that she realised the voice belonged to her. She took a deep breath, stood up straight and tried look more confident then she ever did before.

"I volunteer for her! I volunteer as a competitor!"

* * *

><p><em>Well that was the 2<em>_nd__ chapter.. Will try get the 3__rd__ chapter up as soon as I can. Please review and tell me what you think. :D How do you feel about Alex/Kaitlyn so far? And all the names chosen?_


	3. Chapter 3: Love Lost

_AN: _ Once again thank you for all the lovely reviews! They really motivate me to write, the more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter is up. You guys are amazing!

Chapter 3 – Love Lost

**Alex**

_It is said that before you die, your life flashes before your eyes._

_That all the images of your past play through your mind as if you were watching them on a television screen._

But Alex wasn't dying. It was his best friend, who might be heading to her early grave. He couldn't believe what was happening. How could she? How could she volunteer to go through with this? One look over at his friend and he knew why. In Kaitlyn's arms was none other then Aj Lee. He knew how close they were. They were like sisters. Kaitlyn would do anything for Aj. Even if it meant giving up her own life.

Watching Kaitlyn stepping into that ring brought memories of how they met flooding into Alex's mind.

_It was late November, a few months after the previous Death Royal. Alex and his fellow NXT contestants were asked to mentor some of the NXT rookie divas. As expected the guys said yes, not wanting to give up the chance of mentoring some very good looking women. Alex however didn't care about that. He didn't care if they were the hottest divas in the world, it didn't matter. He just wanted to share his knowledge and hopefully aid in one of the girls' dreams coming true. When his fellow former contestants attempted flirting with the girls, Alex walked off, annoyed that his friends weren't taking this seriously._

_As he walked backstage through the corridors, he noticed one of the rookies on her own, working out. Well, attempting to work out. The fact she was doing the stretches wrong made Alex chuckle. She must've heard him as she looked over in his direction, a grimace on her face. _

"_Something funny?" The girl snapped at him._

"_Ooh someone's cranky!" Alex said with a laugh. _

_He walked over to the rookie and without permission placed her arms in that right position._

"_You were doing the routine wrong.." He said in reply to the look of confusion that appeared on her face. "I'm Alex. Alex Riley. I'm here to mentor amateurs like you." He extended out his hand to shake hers._

_She responded with a laugh and playfully hit his hand away. "You're talking so highly about yourself for someone who didn't even win NXT."_

_Usually these words would Alex, but there was something about this girl, that he didn't take her too seriously. _

"_Hey, I placed third!" He pretended to be offended._

"_Well no offence hotshot, but I want to place first!" The rookie giggled and looked at Alex, her smile sweet and friendly. "I'm Kaitlyn by the way."_

_Ever since that day the two became inseparable. Alex would train Kaitlyn every day, teaching her how to approach the tasks and challenges. They would work out together, so he could show Kaitlyn the best routines, while blasting out the music of artists and bands they both adored. _

There was one memory of their time together he would never forget. The moment he fell in love with her.

_The two were backstage at the NXT arena, as usual on a Tuesday night, listening to 'If today was your last day' by Nickelback. Kaitlyn signed as she slid down the wall and sat on the wall. It was the final of NXT and it was just her and Naomi left. Alex sat next to her and put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. The gesture seemed to calm Kaitlyn a little bit. He knew how nervous she was. He went through the same thing. In less than half an hour, the winner of NXT Season 3 will be announced. Thanks to his help Kaitlyn was in the final two. _

"_I'm so nervous..." Kaitlyn mumbled, her face against his chest._

_Alex smiled softly as he rubbed her back slowly and gently. "I know.. But you'll win. I know it!"_

_Kaitlyn looked up at him, her face lighting up by his words. "Thank you Alex. I would of never have gotten here if it wasn't for you. You're the best you know that?" With a smile she leaned in to kiss his cheek before getting up and making her way to the ring entrance. "Might as well get this victory over with right?" She said with a soft giggle._

_Still surprised by the kiss, Alex only found himself able to nod. As Kaitlyn disappeared to the ring, Alex put his hand on his cheek, still in shock, and followed after her._

Ever since then the two became very close, especially ever since Kaitlyn's victory when she got placed on Raw along with Alex. They spent nearly every minute together, except when Kaitlyn was with Aj. But when Aj wasn't there, it was always Alex who was. Especially when Dolph broke her heart, Alex helped her through it. He wanted to tell her how he felt but knew he had to wait.

But now, watching as she stood with the other 7 competitors, he knew it was too late.

When each of the participants began their speeches, Alex slipped through the crowd and up the ramp so that when Kaitlyn looked to the crowd to see his look of support, he was already gone.

The anger had finally taken over Alex as he reached the backstage of the arena. In his rage, he flipped over a few chairs and tables that were in his way. He just couldn't accept this! He would never accept this!

"Alex!"

As he snapped back to his normal self, still suppressing rage, he turned around to see AJ Kirsch and Ted DiBiase. AJ was looking at Alex, confusion clearly on his face, while Ted was looking away still upset over his girlfriend being chosen. Only Ted knew how Alex felt right now. They both shared the same pain. AJ, however, could never know how they felt. He was new, having only started on Raw last month. He didn't love anyone in the wrestling industry. Instead his heart belonged to a mere child.

"Alex, I know you're upset and all but you could at least support her! At least Ted is trying to support the one he loves!"

"Oh shut up AJ! You have no idea what we are going through!"

"Okay, I know you're upset so I'll let that slide.."

"Guys this is no time to be fighting.." Ted, still looking away, spoke in a quiet tone.

"He's right Alex, we gotta stay strong.. For Kelly and Kaitlyn."

Alex just nodded in response. He knew they were right, but he couldn't change how he felt about this. He joined his friends at the backstage Tv area to watch the Smackdown and TNA reapings.

As expected, Laurinaitis and Bischoff both delivered the same speech as Vince before the names were chosen.

For TNA it was; Angelina Love, Gail Kim, Winter and Sarita as the female competitors and Jesse Sorenseon, Austin Aries, Jeff Hardy and Rob Terry as the male competitors.

None of these proved to be a giant threat to Kaitlyn, Alex thought, sure some of them were tough but Kaitlyn could outsmart them easily.

For Smackdown it was; Alicia Fox, Layla, Tamina and Natayla as the female competitors and Mark Henry, Wade Barrett, Heath Slater and Cody Rhodes.

Cody Rhodes.

The name sent shivers through Alex.

Sure Kaitlyn could outsmart the rest. But not him. Not Cody. Cody Rhodes was something else.

Alex buried his face in his hands and prayed, hoped, that someone would get to Cody.

Get to him and kill him before it was too late. Too late for Kaitlyn.

Because right now, with his evil genious, great looks and strength, it was Cody who had the best chances of winning.


	4. Chapter 4: Last Goodbyes

_AN: _ You guys seriously are so awesome for your kind reviews! :D Heres chapter 4, i hope its okay. Still new to this writing thing. xD

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Last Goodbyes<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn<strong>

"Alex please calm down!"

Kaitlyn watched as her friend flipped over a table in rage, his face full of anger. Before Kaitlyn was to be sent to the Training Centre before being placed in the arena, she was to say goodbye to everyone she cared about. All that was left now was to say goodbye to her close friends in the wrestling industry. Including Alex, who didn't seem to be taking it well. Even her best friend Aj Lee took it better then Alex:

_Aj Lee walked into the room where Kaitlyn had to stay until called to the Jet that'd take her to the training centre. Immediately she hugged Kaitlyn tightly, tears streaming down her face. Seeing Aj cry brought tears to Kaitlyn too._

"_It should be me!" She kept repeating over and over._

"_No it shouldn't have!"_

"_But my name was called!"_

_Kaitlyn let go of her friend, watching as Aj wiped her tears. _

"_I don't want you to do this! I'll take my place back!"_

"_No Aj! I won't let you do that!"_

"_But you could die!"_

_This made Kaitlyn speechless. Sure she knew this already, but hearing it being said made her really believe it. _

_They only had a couple minutes before the guards would come in and take Aj away from her. Forever. _

"_Aj you're the best friend I could ever ask for.."_

"_No please Kaitlyn.."_

"_Just listen Aj! I know I won't make it-"_

"_Please try!" Aj whined, her eyes filling with tears again. "Try your best! For me?"_

_Kaitlyn let out a long sigh and half smiled. "Okay fine. I'll try my best. For you. And Alex."_

_This seemed to cheer Aj up a tiny bit. _

"_Aj Lee. Times up." A security guard dressed in a black suit stood at the open door, his eyes on Aj._

_Kaitlyn gave her friend one last hug before waving her goodbye._

However when Alex came in he immediately slammed the door shut and punched at the wall.

She only had 3 minutes left with him and they barely even spoke yet.

"Alex we don't have long..."

Alex looked down at the now turned over table, clearly thinking something over.

"What's wrong?" Kaitlyn could see Alex wanted to tell her something.

Finally Alex brought his attention to her, his eyes gazing into hers.

"I... I just don't want you to do this. I can't imagine what it'd be like without you.. You have to win this."

"Aj made me promise the same thing.." Kaitlyn frowned at the thought of her crying best friend.

"Well then you can't break a promise made to both your best friends right?"

"Guess not.." She sounded doubtful.

"You can win this Kaitlyn. You're smarter then everyone else. Even the ones smarter then you, you can leave to the stronger ones. Try hide like Ashley did during her time in the arena! Do everything it takes to win!"

Alex's words brought some confidence to Kaitlyn. She was starting to think, no believe she could win this but there was only one problem.

"What about sponsors?"

A grimace appeared on Alex's face. He obviously had forgotten about sponsors as well.

"I guess your interview before you compete will determine that. You gotta make an impact!"

"I'll try."

"Not just try. Succeed!" Alex placed his hands on her shoulders, his eyes still locked onto hers. "And please stay away from Rhodes okay? I have a really bad feeling about him. Also, if you're choosing an Ally, choose wisely and don't get to close. Oh and one more thing.. There's something I've been meaning to tell you. I know now is a really bad time, but I can't let you go without you knowing how I feel. Kaitlyn I-"

His words were interrupted by a knock on the door and the same security guard leaning against the doorframe. "Times up."

"One minute!" Alex snapped at the guard, still not taking his eyes off Kaitlyn."

"No, your time is up." The guard repeated, making his way over to Alex to pull him away.

Alex hit the guards hands away and with an annoyed grunt he walked past the guard and out the door, before stopping at the doorframe and turning back to Kaitlyn.

"Good luck.." And with that, he was gone.

Kaitlyn turned her attention off the now empty doorway to the security guard.

"Is that everyone?" She said with a sigh.

Her question was answered when three people entered the room.

"We wouldn't forget to say goodbye to you silly!" Even in this situation, A.J Kirsch was as goofy as ever. His arm was wrapped tightly around the waist of a girl, who seemed to be in her late teens. Seeing the way AJ was holding her, Kaitlyn knew this must be his girlfriend. Behind the couple, looking away from everyone else in the room, eyes full of hurt, was Ted DiBiase.

'_He must've just said his goodbyes to Kelly Kelly.' _Kaitlyn thought to herself, feeling sorry for him.

The goodbye to the trio didn't take too long as she just hugged all three and they wished her good luck. Before they left, Kaitlyn put her hand on Ted's shoulder. She looked into his eyes, uncertain what to say but wanting to comfort him.

"If she has to die, please make sure it's not slow and painful. Please make her your ally? Even if it's just for a little while.. I talked to her and she's okay with being your ally if you are." Ted said as if he could tell what she was thinking. "I know that you both can't win.. And it'd be selfish of me to ask you to sacrifice your life for hers."

Kaitlyn looked away, it was true it'd be selfish. But she wasn't going to give up the idea completely. As she was considering this, she had a flashback of her promise to both Alex and Aj. No she had to win this, no matter what.

She responded to Ted with a slight nod and gave him a quick hug before he walked out the door.

That was everyone.

"It's time." The guard said as he held the door opening, gesturing for Kaitlyn to follow him.

It was time. Time to go to the jet. Where all other competitors would be. Thinking back to her promise, she now thought of the competitors as obstacles.

One way or another she'd have to get past these obstacles .

It was now kill or be killed.


	5. Chapter 5: New Rivalries

_AN: _Had some inspiration for this so I grabbed onto it! :D Yayyyy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – New Rivalries<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn<strong>

"Someone get a medic!"

"He's losing consciousness!"

Kaitlyn, along with all other participants, stood in shock outside the training centre. Laying on the ground, his face covered with blood, was none other then Mark Henry. The whole thing happened so fast no one expected it or could react to it. Yes there was some tension on the jet between the competitors but she never thought someone would initiate an attack like this. Standing above Mark Henry, being held back by guards, was the attacker who was now laughing, the noise of it making the hairs on the necks of the competitors stand up. Kaitlyn watched as he leaned down, his voice low as he whispered into Mark's ear.

"You thought you were better then me huh? Not looking so tough now. No one is better then me. I am better then you." He stood up and looked around, his voice rising. "I am better then ALL of you! I will win this thing!" With another demented laugh he started walking to the steps to the training centre.

_Make an impact. _

Alex's words ran through Kaitlyn's mind as she watched the heartless attacker pass her by.

"You're wrong." She said under her breath, but loud enough to be heard.

The words stopped him before he could reach the steps. He turned his head, his cold eyes on her.

"What did you say?" He turned around and walked right up to her. He was too close, Kaitlyn felt uncomfortable but it wouldn't stop her from standing up for herself.

"I said you're wrong. You won't win. I will!" She was surprised how confident she sounded.

She could hear the whispers of the other competitors. They must think she was asking for a death wish.

Cody Rhodes wasn't the guy to mess with. Even Alex had warned her about him. What was she thinking? The answer was easy. She wasn't. She was acting on instinct. Her instinct to survive.

Cody laughed in response to her words and once again, made his way to the steps.

"Hey don't walk away from me!" Snapped Kaitlyn but he didn't stop. He just waved at her, without looking back.

Kaitlyn was about to follow after him but was held back by Kelly Kelly, who shook her head at her. She stifled a sigh and stood with Kelly as the medics arrived to check on Mark. One thing was sure, he was no long a big threat in the arena. He still had to compete but after a brutal attack like that, he wouldn't be at one hundred per cent. Images of the beating kept playing in Kaitlyn's mind. The constant punching and kicking. Cody was too fast and smart. Mark may be strong but he didn't even stand a chance against someone as soulless as Cody Rhodes. What was wrong with him? This must be the question on everyone's' mind as they watched the medics place Mark on a stretcher and carry him up the steps into the training centre. Kaitlyn slowly followed behind as the rest of the crowd made their way after them. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened. She could be Cody's next victim after what she did. If Alex was here he would be screaming at her, asking how she could be so stupid. She felt as if she let him and Aj down. But what was done was done. Nothing she could do to change that. She just had to stay strong and hope for the best.

As she entered the training centre she wasn't surprised when she saw another competitor laying on the crowd, beaten to a bloody pulp.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day<em>

* * *

><p>"Kaitlyn you ready for the first day of training?" Kelly's voice was the first thing Kaitlyn heard as she woke up and stepped out of bed.<p>

"I'll be right there! Give me ten minutes!" Kaitlyn shouted at the door before she went through the closet, choosing something appropriate to wear to the training session. She chose a simple tracksuit and quickly got dressed, then brushed her teeth, washed her face and made her way out of the door where Kelly Kelly stood waiting, her hands on her hips. Clearly she was disappointed in Kaitlyn for not being up beforehand.

"You really should get an alarm clock. You would've been late if I wasn't here to wake you up."

"I'll set an alarm for tomorrow morning.." Kaitlyn said rolling her eyes.

She got to sleep very late last night, so it wasn't a surprise she overslept. She lay in bed restless, tossing and turning. The thoughts of yesterdays events haunted her. The beating of Mark Henry. Her standing up to Cody. And then another brutal beating at the hands of Cody Rhodes. But this time it was Heath Slater that was the victim. Why was he going after competitors from his own brand? That guy was like a complicated puzzle. But Kaitlyn didn't want to solve it. She already had too many problems on her hands.

Nothing much else happened yesterday apart from the big feast then competitors were allowed do what they wanted around the centre. No more beatings as Cody was locked in his room and was forced to eat his meal there.

The training room was full. By the look of the crowd, Kaitlyn and Kelly were the last to arrive. Kaitlyn took a quick glance around at the competitors. Mark was conscious again but it looked like even a simple movement made him wince in pain. Heath was the same. At the other side of the room stood Cody Rhodes, a smirk playing on his face as Kaitlyn walked in.

"Looks like he didn't forget about yesterday.." Kelly said in a nervous tone.

Kaitlyn responded with a roll of her eyes and stood next to Beth Phoenix and the other Raw participants.

"Okay guys. Here's the rules: This is your chance to showcase your skills. Your training will be broadcasted live so sponsors can see what their choices are. So don't hold back okay? But remember no killing your opponent or beating them unconscious! You know who you are!" The head Game Maker, Phil Brooks voice boomed throughout the room thanks to his megaphone. "As you can see there's 12 rings so choose your partner and fight!"

Kaitlyn watched as the competitors chose their partners, some were typical choices. Mark Henry chose Heath as they were both injured. Beth Phoenix chose Kharma as they were both dominant females. Wade Barrett chose Rob Terry. And so on.

She thought she may as well partner with Kelly as they were a good match. She was about to ask Kelly when a figure slipped into her view, gesturing towards the closest vacant ring.

"Want to dance with the devil?"

The voice belonged to none other then Cody Rhodes.

* * *

><p><em>Please review? :D<em>


	6. Chapter 6: Ultimate Training

_AN: _Since people kept asking me to update, heres chapter 6. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – Ultimate Training<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn<strong>

Kaitlyn's heart felt as if it was going to beat out of her chest. She had never, in her life, felt this nervous before. As she stood across from Cody, she felt as if she was going to be sick. But she had to remain calm. She was on live tv after all. And the only way for her to gain sponsors was for her to act cool, collected and confident. Even if her opponent was Cody Rhodes. She has to give this her best try. She had made a promise to Alex and Aj, and they would be watching her right now. Watching her every movement. Just like everyone else. Watching to see if she'll break. But she wouldn't give them the satisfaction. So she stood tall, chin up and locked eyes with Cody, who, as usual, had a huge demented smirk on his face.

"Want to make the first move sweetheart?" He said in a mocking tone that annoyed Kaitlyn.

She could feel the eyes of the sponsors on her as everyone waited for her to move. She ran at Cody, going to grabble him but he dodged with such ease.

"Is that all you got?" He yawned mocking her. "I'm already bored. You won't last a day.. Let alone an hour."

He was starting to really piss her off. She aimed a punch right at his smirking mouth but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close against him.

"Let me show you what a real winner is made of." He grabbed under her arms and flipped them over.

Cross Rhodes.

Kaitlyn could feel the breath being knocked out of her as she hit the mat hard.

"Disappointing..." Cody clapped his hands together, gesturing he was finished with her and climbed out of the ring.

That was it. She lost. She won't earn sponsors. She had failed everyone. Alex. Aj. She felt tears form in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" The voice of Phil Brooks brought her back to reality.

Kaitlyn sat up and quickly wiped away the tears. "Yeah.. I'm fine." But the truth was, she wasn't. She had ruined her chances of winning. She had to do something to make up for it. It was now or never.

Across the room at the water fountain, stood her opponent. She still had a chance. Getting out of the ring, she walked right up to him, her eyes gazing into his.

"What do you want now? Didn't I already kick your ass?" Cody said, sounded bored.

That was it. Kaitlyn smacked him across the face with all her strength.

"I will still win! You will die, and I will make sure it's by my hands. I promise!" She walked away but stopped, turning her head back to him. "And I don't break my promises."

Fortunately she was on camera so that should've earned her a few sponsors. She could imagine the reactions of her friends. They must think she'd lost it, challenging the toughest guy in the competition. She walked off to the end of the training hall sitting down on of the benches, pretending to looked bored as she watched the other competitors fight. At the other side of the room, holding his cheek after he slap, Cody watched her, his expression one of interest. Kaitlyn knew he was watching her but chose to ignore him, he was just all talk. Sure he had skills to back it up but she knew she could take him if she really tried. Especially in the arena. Where weapons were allowed. Oh yes, she was going to have great fun killing him. She wouldn't regret his death at all.

"Time for next round of fights! Choose a different partner this time!" Phil's voice called out again through the megaphone.

Before Kaitlyn could stand up, Kelly appeared by her side.

"Want to dance with an angel?" She said giggling, obviously mocking Cody's earlier words.

"Oh I'd be honoured to!" Kaitlyn laughed.

It's been a while since she actually laughed. But who could blame her. With everything going on. She climbed into the ring and stretched as she waited for Kelly.

As soon as the whistle blew she locked Kelly in a grapple and was able to slam her down on to the mat. Finally she was able to showcase her skills. A few clotheslines, DDTs and some aerial moves, the match was in her favour. As soon as she heard the whistle again she shook Kelly's hand and made her way over to the water fountain. Cody stood there waiting for her.

"Now you brought your A-Game." He sipped on his water, his eyes never leaving her. "Still going to lose. If you didn't notice the guys here are much stronger then you. Sure you can beat the girls but can you really be any match for the guys?"

"God you're sexist.." Kaitlyn poured herself a cup of water but before taking a sip she had a last moment thought and instead threw the water in Cody's face.

"This isn't over.." Cody grunted as he wiped his face and walked off.

"Duh I know, it didn't even start yet!" She called after him but he didn't respond.

* * *

><p>At lunch all 24 ate in the same room but at different tables. The TNA competitors sat together, obviously they all formed an alliance. The TNA competitors always entered the arena as a pack, only wanted to make sure one of their own wins. As for the Smackdown and Raw competitors, they sat at separate tables, not making eye contact. Kaitlyn sat with Kelly, at a table near the back of the cafeteria. Sitting in the corner was Cody, who sat alone.<p>

'No surprise there..' Thought Kaitlyn, biting into her sandwich,

"You were great today!" Kelly said with a smile.

"Thank you, you were too!" Kaitlyn smiled at her friend.

It was strange how they could be so friendly towards each other in a situation like this. A situation were both their lives were on the line. They couldn't both come out of this alive. One of them had to die. Or worse. Both. But if Kaitlyn had to choose, she would choose Kelly to be the winner. If it wasn't for the promise she had made to Alex and Aj. Now Kelly was seen as an obstacle. But for now she would be an ally. Someone to be friendly with before things got serious. And dangerous. She noticed a look of pain in Kelly's eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"I miss him.." There was no need to guess who she was talking about. Ted.

"I'm sure he misses you too. I bet you're on his mind every second of every day."

Kelly nodded in response and bit into her lunch again. And with that, their conversation was over and they spent the remainder of the lunch time eating in silence. Kaitlyn used this time to think about Alex and Aj. She missed them so much, her thoughts of them brought tears to her eyes. What were they doing right now? What did they think of her performance? Were they still worried about her? These questions stayed in her mind. She would do anything to be with them right now. To hug Aj. Joke around with Alex. She even missed Ted and A.J. Looking at Kelly, she knew she was thinking the same thing. But for Kelly it was different. Ted was Kelly's boyfriend. Kaitlyn didn't know a love like that. Well she thought she did with Dolph but she was wrong. Now Dolph sat near the front of the cafeteria, and hasn't paid any attention to her at all over the course of their time here. Except for when she stood up against Cody. But who didn't pay attention to that?

"Weapons training time people!" At the sound of Phil's voice, Kaitlyn finished her lunch and stood up, emptying her rubbish into the bin.

"Time to get this over with.." She sighed and walked into the training room with Kelly by her side.

Weapon training involved practicing with the weapons and targets. This meant she could be by herself. No Cody. She felt relieved by this as she went over to a target dummy and picked up a kendo stick. She hit the dummy repeatedly, pretending it was that jerk Rhodes. After an hour she moved on to sledgehammers. They were abit too heavy for her, so she hoped she wouldn't need to use one in the arena. She practiced with one just in case. As she lifted it up over her head, she fell herself falling backwards, but a pair of strong arms caught her before she fell.

"Careful. You don't want to injure yourself before going into the arena do you?"

"You would just love that wouldn't you?" She snapped, looking into the eyes of Cody Rhodes once again. She shoved him away and went back to weapon practice. "Jerk.."

"You know I'm standing right here? I can hear you."

"Good!" She yelled at him. He was really getting under her skin now. "Why do you keep bothering me? Leave me alone!"

"Cause you interest me." He leaned against the wall behind her, his signature smirk on his face.

"I thought I bore you?"

"Not anymore. In fact, this is going to be great fun! I'm going to enjoy playing with you before killing you. I'm the cat, you're the mouse. Get it?"

"No I don't! Cause it's the other way around idiot. I'm going to be the one killing YOU!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Not like I never heard that before." He waved her words away and walked off.

Oh yes. She couldn't WAIT to kill him.

* * *

><p><em>Please review? :D <em>


	7. Chapter 7: Final Interviews

_AN: _I'm glad you guys are liking this story so far. I wanted to try something different that was WWE based! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Final Interviews<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn<strong>

"Darling you look _fantastic_! Don't you agree Derrick? Maxine?"

"Not as pretty as me but it'll do."

"So typical of you Maxine. Johnny you did an awesome job!"

Kaitlyn leaned back in her seat as her styling crew stood before her, beaming with pride. Well two of them were. The third, Maxine, was looking at her nails, obviously wanting to be anywhere else. She was around Kaitlyn's height, with long dark hair tinted with red. By the look of her scowl it was obvious to tell that she wanted to leave. The guy beside her, Derrick Bateman, had curly dark hair and constantly frowned over at Maxine. The head of the team was Johnny Curtis. He was a handsome man with tanned skin, sandy hair and piercing blue eyes. Out of the three of them, he was her favourite.

"Derrick why don't you take Maxine and go get some food or coffee. She's looking cranky." Johnny placed his hands on his hips, glaring at the scowling Maxine.

"Shut up Johnny or else I'll-" Before she could finish her sentence, Derrick had placed his hand over her mouth and with great difficulty, dragged the struggling Maxine out of the room.

Kaitlyn sat there watching as Johnny moved over to the wardrobe where he picked up a plastic clothes bag which she could tell held a dress inside. It must be her interview dress. Tonight were the interviews that was her last chance to earn sponsors. They would be broadcasted live and she had to admit, she was nervous. She had no idea what she was going to say. She had no angle to play. Some of the divas were playing 'sexy angle.' Earning sponsors by being flirtatious and irresistible. Kelly Kelly could easily pull this off along with Layla, Alicia, Angelina, Gail, Sarita and Winter. The likes of Kharma, Beth, Natalya and Tamina would play the 'alpha female angle.' Kaitlyn, on the other hand, wanted to try something different. She didn't want to be predictable and act flirtatious. Anyway she wasn't like that, she didn't know how to act sexy. In fact, she was quite awkward at times. The male competitors would be the same. Some would be flirty, specifically the good looking ones like Jesse, Dolph and Mike. Alberto would count on his contacts as he already had money. The rest could play the 'aggression angle' or simply acting charming. Kaitlyn would just have to wait and see what happens. But for now she was curious what her dress would be like.

"Ready?" Johnny stood by the wardrobe, unzipping the bag and holding out the dress for her to put it on.

From what Kaitlyn could see the dress was a beautiful shade of ruby red. With Johnny's help she stepped into the dress and zipped it up at the back. The fabric was soft and it felt quite comfortable and was easy to move around in. She gave a sigh of relief, she was afraid she was going to have to wear a tight fitting dress. She slipped into a pair of matching red heels and twirled around at the request of Johnny.

"Dazzling!" He clapped his hands tonight, looking proud of himself. "Wait until you looking in the mirror! With the makeup, you look even more _fantabulous_!"

His choice of words made Kaitlyn raise her eyebrow. Designing clothes must be going to his head.

"Sorry. I've been around too many designers lately and since I'm new to this, their vocabulary brushed off on me..."

Kaitlyn giggled in response and made her way over to the mirror. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was this really her? In front of her stood a beautiful woman, dressed in a simple yet magnificent dark red, strapless, knee length dress that sparkled at one simple movement. Her hair was curled, but was left the same colour and length as it was beforehand. Johnny was right, the makeup did look 'fantabulous.' The eye shadow was silver which sparkled along with the dress. The lipstick was a dark red, the same colour as the dress and heels. She looked as if she was dressed for Christmas.

"I know what you're thinking! A bit Christmasy! But hey, you pull the look off!"

He was right. For the first time, she actually felt beautiful. Johnny was like a miracle worker.

"Well honey, go out there and knock them dead!"

His choice of words was ironic but she ignored this and waved at him as she walked out the door. She wasn't going to knock them dead. Not yet anyway. She would intimidate them. Then when they were put in the arena tomorrow, then she would knock them dead.

* * *

><p>She joined the other competitors at the entrance to the ringside area. The interviews were held in a ring and were hosted by Matt Striker. Usually the TNA participants went first, then Smackdown and then Raw were last.<p>

"Kaitlyn you look gorgeous!" Kelly appeared by Kaitlyn's side, dressed in a long silver dress, with matching silver heels and silver makeup. She looked heavenly.

"You too! Wow you're going to stun them!" Kaitlyn looked her friend up and down.

"Thank you!" Kelly giggled and held Kaitlyn's hand as they walked out to ringside to take their seats around the ring.

Kaitlyn took a seat next to Kelly at the front of the ring. Next to sat her worst nightmare, Cody, who gave her a smirk. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at him, hoping the gesture would show him her annoyance. '_Just one more day' _She thought gritting her teeth together. '_One more day and I can finally be rid of him.' _Cody was dressed in a black suit, white shirt and red tie that matched the colour of her dress. She had to admit he looked quite dashing tonight.

Her attention was brought back to the ring when Matt Striker greeted them all and welcomed them to the annual Death Royal Interviews. First up was the female TNA competitors. One by one they acted as Kaitlyn expected them to. All 4 acted sexy and blew kisses at the men in the crowd along with a few winks here and there. The men acted cocky, implying they would win and if they didn't then one of their fellow TNA competitors would. This was typical of them. TNA competitors always acted like this since the very first Royal. Jesse flirted with the woman in the audience, obviously he was going to earn sponsors because of his charm and good looks. He recited a poem about his true love and by the screams in the audience, every woman there must have thought he meant them. Maybe Kaitlyn should kill him first. She stifled a sigh and glanced at Kelly who was looking worried. About time, Kaitlyn was becoming worried that her friend seemed too calm. Each interview was 5 minutes long so they were going to be there a while. After 45 minutes, the Smackdown competitors showcased their mic skills and promo skills, some better then others. The divas once again acted flirty or dominant. The men acted aggressive and over confident. The only one that made a serious impact was Cody. He stayed quiet, just sitting there with his signature smirk, not answering the questions asked.

"So Cody.. Are you going to answer any questions?" Matt asked him, his tone one of confusion.

"If you ask the right ones yeah." Cody responded, shrugged lightly. "But since you didn't I want to say something. A speech if that's what you'd call it."

"Uhh. Go ahead?" Matt raised his eyebrow, stating this never happened before.

"As everyone knows, I am the best out of everyone here. No competitors stand a chance against the might that is Cody Rhodes! I am unbeatable! You hear me! Don't even try get in my way in the arena. Cause I will crush you!" At these words he glanced in Kaitlyn's direction then back at Matt. "It is certain I will be the victor. And if you got a problem with that? Then you can suck it!" With a wide smirk, he threw the mic down on the mat and returned to his seat at ringside, leaving Matt and everyone else in shock.

Everyone but Kaitlyn. She knew he would pull something like this. Which is why, as soon as it was Kaitlyn's turn, she was determined to outshine Cody.

"Kaitlyn you're looking fantastic!" Matt said gesturing at her dress.

"Thank you Matt." Kaitlyn smiled sweetly. Her tactic was to act friendly at first so that when she striked, she'd surprise everyone. Leaving them more in shock then Cody did.

"So what are you planning to do as soon as you enter the arena?"

This is just the opening she was looking for. Sitting up straight, trying to replicate Cody's smirk, Kaitlyn spoke clearly so that everyone could hear her.

"First thing I'm going to do? Kill Mr. Unbeatable over there!" She pointed with her thumb over at Cody, who for the first time looked shocked. "Because he is wrong. He won't be the victor. There can only be one victor of the Death Royal! And that will be me!"

The gasps from the crowd proved that her mission was accomplished. She made a bigger impact then anyone else by just saying that one statement. And with that she got up and confidently skipped back to her seat, smiling at herself, oblivious to the glares she was getting by everyone that was ringside.

Everyone but Cody, who was looking at her, with a look he never gave anyone before.

A look of admiration.

For the first time in his life, Cody Rhodes was infatuated.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's so short and not the best : Wrote this at 4 am so I'm a bit sleepy and not thinking straight. But please review. I'll write chapter 8 tomorrow! _

Chapter 8 might be Alex's chapter or one of Kaitlyn's friends. What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8: Sudden Realization

_AN: _People suggest that a chapter about Alex's P.O.V would be necessary so here it is! :D & once again thanks for the lovely reviews!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – Sudden Realization<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

"You told her to what? You crazy dude? She's after just threatening the most scary dude in the whole competition! That wasn't a smart move man.."

"A.J is right.. But she did make an impact on the crowd. Maybe it'll work in her favour?"

"Yeah before she gets torn apart by demonic Rhodes there! Bad move Alex, bad move.."

"Shut up A.J! You think I don't know the horrible thing I have caused? I already regret telling her to make an impact!" Alex's loud words silenced A.J Kirsch and Aj Lee immediately.

He's been hearing this ever since they first watch the competitors on the television, when they showed the whole brutal beating of Mark Henry and Kaitlyn's confident words to the attacker, Cody Rhodes. Didn't he warn her about him? Yes he told her to make an impact but not like that. If he meant stand up against Cody he wouldn't have told her to stay away from him. What was she thinking?

He slid down his seat, a long sigh escaping his lips. Along with the rest of the Raw roster, he sat backstage watching the Interviews on the big screen Tv. On his right sat Aj lee, and beside her, A.J Kirsch. On his left sat Ted DiBiase, who hasn't said much ever since his goodbye with Kelly Kelly. At the end of the front row of seats, sat two of the previous victors, Randy Orton and Ashley Massaro. Randy's arm was protectively wrapped around Ashley's shoulders and every hour he'd plant a kiss on her forehead. Watching them caused Alex's heart to ache. He wished he had that with Kaitlyn. A love song strong no one can tear it apart. Not even the Death Royal. If Kaitlyn makes it out of the games, there's still a chance that Alex will be chosen to compete next year. But he knew he'd give it his all, love conquers all right? Only thing stopping them was Kaitlyn's feelings. Did she feel the same way about him?

During the training session, Alex and Aj Lee watched nervously has Kaitlyn fought then later provoked Cody Rhodes. Yes she soon got the chance to show her skills against Kelly Kelly, but will she stand a chance against Cody in the actual arena? He hoped that in the arena, she'd forget about Cody and go after someone else. If she does this she'll be fine.

But his hopes were shattered as soon as Kaitlyn's interview. Her statement made Alex's jaw dropped and a shriek escaped Aj's lips. The whole roster watched in shock as Kaitlyn publicly threatened the life of Cody.

As soon as Kaitlyn spoke, Alex could feel 2 pairs of eyes on him and he turned his attention to the two AJ's. Kirsch was gesturing at the Tv with a look on his face that said 'I told you so' while Aj Lee was looking at him, her face full of worry. Alex didn't try to hide the fact that he was also worried as a frown replaced his usual serious expression.

'_Kaitlyn what have you done now,'_ Alex thought as he turned back to the tv. The glares of the rest of the competitors towards Kaitlyn made Alex's heart sink. She was in trouble now. She probably will be the number one target of everyone in the arena. He then caught a glimpse of the look on Cody's face. It looked familiar. Almost looked like the expression on Alex's face whenever he thought about Kaitlyn or the way he looked at her. One of love. The realization hit Alex like a ton of bricks and he let out a gasp.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Aj's worried voice brought his attention back to her.

"Look. At Cody." Alex pointed at the tv. "The look on his face."

"Yeah, what about it?" A.J Kirsch said with a roll of his eyes.

Aj Lee's gasp raised Alex's suspicions. "Alex.. You don't think.."

"You guys are confusing me." Kirsch raised his eyebrow at them both.

"It's the look of love A.J. Cody is in love with Kaitlyn." For the first time all day, they heard the voice of Ted DiBiase.

* * *

><p><strong>Ted DiBiase<strong>

_My Golden Angel._

_Your beauty leaves everyone in awe._

_Come back to me, oh Golden Angel._

These sentences ran through Ted's mind as he watched his beloved Kelly enter the ring for her interview. Things haven't been the same since she left. He missed her so much it hurt. There wasn't a minute or second of the day when he didn't think about her. They've only been dating 6 months but he already couldn't imagine life without her. She was his life. She was his everything. Without her life would have no meaning. Without her, he was incomplete.

He watched as she fought with all her might against Alicia and then against Kaitlyn. She put up a good fight, as always, but Ted was afraid it wasn't enough. He knew she wouldn't be returning.

He thought back to the day when they first became a couple. The day he made her his.

"_Where are we going Teddy?" Kelly Kelly said with a giggle as she held on tightly to Ted's hand. _

_They were running fast through the trees in the park, Ted obviously rushing to take her somewhere. He was waiting all week for this. This moment. The moment he was going to finally tell her how he felt. They emerged out of the trees and into a quiet meadow, where there lay a blanket with candles and a picnic basket. The sight of this took Kelly by surprise and a gasp escaped her lips. _

"_Ted.. What is this?" Her voice was barely a whisper._

_But Ted didn't answer, he just sat on the blanket and patted the space next to him. Still in shock Kelly sat next to him, glancing at the many choices of food. All of her favourites._

"_I've been waiting a while to do this.." Ted said, his voice hoarse._

_He'd never been so nervous before, not even before a match or a reaping. _

"_Kelly.. I like you. No wait. I love you. Always have. Being just friends is killing me because all I want to do is grab you and hold you and kiss your beautiful lips." Ted gazed into her eyes which were filling up with tears. "Please Kelly, be mine."_

"_Oh Teddy.." The tears streamed down her cheeks. "I would love to be yours!"_

_The words brought a huge smile onto his face and he pulled Kelly towards him, finally able to kiss her. He wished the moment would last forever. They then enjoyed a wonderful picnic, and more kisses. He promised to always be there for her, to always protect her and not let anything bad happen to her._

Those promises were very short lived. And now as he watched his one true love being interviewed before heading into her death, Ted felt as if the world was crashing down on him. The goodbye was the most difficult thing he ever had to do. There was so much crying. So many tears. So many kisses. So many words said. So many unsaid. Both knew that would be their last time together. So they had made the best of what little time they had left. First few minutes they told each other how much love they had for the other. Then for the final few minutes they just held each other and before Ted had to leave, they kissed. For one last time.

As he turned his attention to something other then Kelly, he noticed what Alex was talking about. The look on the face of Cody Rhodes. He'd notice it anywhere. His words shocked the others. But he knew he was right. And he also knew how Alex would feel about this. The girl Alex loved as much as Ted loved Kelly, was now heading into the arms of another man. That's if Kaitlyn fell in love with Cody.

"Are you serious? No way! Mr Scary looks like he doesn't even have a heart! He isn't capable of even feeling love!"

"Well that's the look on his face dumbass! Love!" Alex snapped at A.J. Ted was right, Alex wasn't taking the realization well.

"Does this mean he won't kill Kaitlyn? Kaitlyn might have a chance of winning?" Aj Lee sounded hopeful.

Alex looked over at Ted and Ted responded to his questioning look with a slight nod. If their assumption was true, Cody wouldn't have it in him to kill Kaitlyn. No matter how much he wanted Kelly to win, it was now becoming more clear she wouldn't make it back to him. Kaitlyn on the other hand, might. One look over at the confident faces of Alex and Aj, he knew the same thing was on their minds.

'_Oh Kelly, I hope your death isn't too painful..' _He thought to himself as soon as the interviews ended and the crowd stood up and all went their separate ways home.

"Coming Ted? You're staying with me tonight. I don't trust you alone after what happened last night." The memories of his failed suicide attempt flooded back into Ted's mind.

He nodded over at Alex and followed him out to the car. One thing was sure. When Kelly did die, then his next attempt, wouldn't be a failure.

There was no life without her afterall.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review? :D Chapter 9 will be Kaitlyn again. Finally Arena time. xD<em>


	9. Chapter 9: Time's Up, Prepare to die

_AN: _Decided to update this again while I had time. Sorry my updates are so slow but I got alot to do. :/ After my exams near the end of January I'll be updating much quicker and will be starting another fanfic. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – Time's up, Prepare to die<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn<strong>

"Rise and shine honey! Today's the big day!"

Johnny's voice woke Kaitlyn out an already restless sleep.

' _Somebody was a little excited today,' _she thought as Johnny jumped onto her bed and opened up the curtains.

"Come on! If you don't get up right now, we'll never get you looking fantabulous on time! I'm doing it again amn't I?" He asked in response to the raise of Kaitlyn's eyebrow.

Kaitlyn just shook her head and climbed out of bed after stretching. Today was the big day. As Johnny had said. The day her and the other twenty-three competitors would go into the arena. But first she had to change into her arena gear which was usually a tracksuit of some kind. Kaitlyn hoped it was comfortable. There was nothing worse then fighting for your life in clothing that was impossible to move in. She went into the bathroom and had a quick shower before returning to Johnny who had the plastic clothes bag in his hands.

"The arena outfit is gorgeous this year!" He squealed as he unzipped the bag. "You're going to LOVE it!"

'_That dude needs to get himself a girlfriend,' _thought Kaitlyn asJohnny held out the outfit.

Kaitlyn quickly got changed and looked into the mirror. She hated to admit it, but Johnny was right. The costume was gorgeous. It was a dark grey jumpsuit, with white and red stripes down the sleeves. The fabric would keep her cool so hot weather in the arena wouldn't bother her. There might be a problem when the temperature drops at night, but she'll deal with that problem when it occurs. She left her hair down instead of tying it up. She preferred it down anyway. After slipping into the boots, with rubber soles, she followed Johnny out the door and down the corridor. They stopped at the elevator that would take them to the roof where they would board the helicopters that'd that them to the launch area. The launch area was a series of tunnels with a bunch of rooms. Each room had a launch pad, a circular plate that'll lift them up into the arena. The plate would rise into one of twelve rings that were usually in the arena. Two people would be launched into each ring. That way either half the competitors were killed in a day or there would be alliances formed. Kaitlyn hoped she'd get placed in the ring with Kelly but there was a very slim chance of that. Usually the other person would belong to another brand. She hoped it wasn't one of the dominant divas.

They stepped out onto the roof, the fresh air felt relieving against Kaitlyn's face. It's been a while since she's been outside in the cool air. They watched as a helicopter appeared overheard, a ladder being dropped down before them. Johnny gestured for Kaitlyn to go first. Hesitantly Kaitlyn grabbed hold of the ladder and slowly began climbing up. After a few minutes of climbing, she reached the top and was pulled into the helicopter by guards, shortly followed by Johnny. The helicopter was pretty huge, with a few rooms and darkened windows that were impossible to see out off. Kaitlyn followed Johnny into a room with two couches facing each other with a coffee table in between. On the coffee table, there were two bowls of soup and two bread rolls.

'_My last meal,'_ thought Kaitlyn as she sat across from Johnny.

She didn't feel hungry at all, in fact she felt as if she was going to be sick. However she knew she'd need the energy as she didn't know how long it'll be until she ate again, so she broke bites off the bread roll and dunked it into the soup, eating slowly.

"Feeling nervous huh?" Johnny asked her, his voice full of concern.

Kaitlyn just nodded and took another bite of a soup covered piece of bread. Of course she was nervous, how could he ask that? She was about to be placed into an arena and fight for her life. Whoever wouldn't be nervous because of that would be considered a monster. She had an idea of someone who would be like that. But her intention was to eliminate him as soon as possible.

"I just want you to know, I'm rooting for you. I know we don't know each other well, but you seem nice. Not like the usual snobby female competitors." Johnny said with a chuckle. "You're different. And different is good! I've heard what people have been saying about you and I must say you made quite the impression on them. You got a good chance of winning this thing!"

Kaitlyn thanked him with a soft smile and finished off her food. His words gave her some confidence. If people have been talking good about her, there was a huge chance she gained herself some sponsors. Maybe she does have a chance of winning. A chance of returning to Raw. Of returning to her friends. Returning to Alex and Aj.

She felt the helicopter descend.

They should be arriving soon.

Not much longer left now.

* * *

><p>After another 20 minutes they landed in an air field and were led out of the helicopter and through a wooden shack then down a ramp that led into the tunnels. Each launch room was guarded by two guards. They stopped at the first launch room and were pushed inside by the guards. Kaitlyn did a few stretches before stepping on the launch plate. A glass cylinder starter to rise under her, encasing her so she couldn't escape. She looked over at Johnny who gave her a slight nod. She returned the nod and held her head up high. She was ready. More ready then she's ever been for anything in her life. As the plate rose, she gave Johnny one more smile then turned her expression into a more serious one. Whoever was waiting for her in that ring better be ready. She was here to win. And no one would get in her way. Not Kelly. Not Cody. Not anybody.<p>

As she rose into the arena, she took the time until the bell rang for the Royal to start, to look around. The arena took place in a giant dome that was created by the game makers. It was designed to look as if the Death Royal was taking place outside. A fake sky stretched out above her as far as she could see. To her right was a beach, in the centre was a circular area of trees that led out to the other side of the beach, she guessed. A strand of sand led out from the beach and to 12 different rings that were the same distance apart from each other. In the ring lay, 2 backpacks and a range of weapons, like a sledgehammer and a kendo stick. Kendo stick. Perfect. Kaitlyn smirked to herself. When the plate stopped she finally turned her attention to her opponent. She hopped it wasn't Kharma or Beth. Anyone but them. As she looked into the eyes of her opponent. Those cold blue eyes. Her heart sunk.

Because across from her wasn't Beth Phoenix. It wasn't Kharma.

Standing in front of her, looking as surprised as she felt, was the one person she never expected it to be. But was the very person she wanted to get rid of first. As the bell rung, she froze, still gazing into the eyes of the demonic Cody Rhodes.

'_Just my stinking luck,' _These words ran through her mind as she quickly swooped up the kendo stick. But to her surprise, Cody slipped out of the ring after grabbing a backpack and a few weapons.

"Hey what are you doing? Thought you were going to kill me huh?" Kaitlyn shouted at him as he walked off.

But he just waved with turning back. Just like he did the first time they met.

Kaitlyn grunted with annoyance and grabbed the other backpack after checking what was inside. A sleeping bag. Crackers. Cheese. Well at least there was some food. And a water bottle. Good, some water. That'd help her alot. In the backpack, there was also a rope which she tied around the kendo stick so she could place it over her back along with the backpack.

She may as well take a look around. As she climbed out of the ring, she noticed that Cody was nowhere in sight. Stifling a sigh, she made her way through the trees. Where would Kelly be? She was afraid of taking the wrong turn as she might run into trouble. She just hoped Kelly wasn't in any danger.

Her question was answered when she heard a high pitched scream. She recognised that voice anywhere.

Kelly.

She ran in the direction of the scream, not caring if she was making noises as her feet stepped on broken branches and crunched leaves. She only cared about reaching her friend. She reached the end of the forest, near the ring where Kelly was, just as Beth broke Kelly's neck.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry It's short but next chapter might be longer :D<em> Please review ? :D


	10. Chapter 10: Time for action

_AN:_ Sorry for the wait. Here's the newest chapter! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – Time for action<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Dude calm down!"

"KELLY!"

"Attacking the television won't help! Alex help me out here!"

The screams of Ted DiBiase filled the room, as he thrashed around in A.J's arms, screaming after the death of his girlfriend. It happened so fast, most of the superstars and divas in the room didn't take it in yet. The Death Royal had just started a few moments ago and already 2 people were killed. First was Heath Slater, who was beaten to death by Mark Henry. Then there was Kelly Kelly, who, despite her struggling and speed, was killed by Beth Phoenix. The moment it happened Ted stood up quickly, and thew his chair across the room before screaming, tears streaming down his face. A.J had to grab him before he threw himself at the T.V. While Alex was still taking in what happened before all that. The moment where Cody let Kaitlyn go. Was Cody really not going to kill Kaitlyn because he was in love with her? Or did he have bigger plans for her? He hoped it was the first one. But now Kaitlyn stood at the edge of the beach and forest area, right in the view of Beth if she chose to go in that direction. By the look of her face, Alex could tell Kaitlyn was in shock. She wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

"Alex! Dude! Help!"

A.J.'s shouts brought Alex's attention back to the screaming Ted. Alex could tell A.J was struggling to hold him back, but he found himself too distracted by what was happening on the television to help out. Beth slipped out of the ring and was walking in Kaitlyn's direction.

'_Run Kaitlyn, run!'_ Alex thought to himself, wishing his thoughts would get through to her. But he knew they wouldn't. As Beth got closer, Alex started to panic. But a flood of relief hit him when a noise sent Beth in the opposite direction. Kaitlyn was safe. For now. He did feel sorry for Beth's next victim though.

Now the screen showed the other competitors. Mike and Jesse fought, both were a perfect match for each other. Sarita and Layla were the same. Some alliances were already formed. Angelina and Winter were in pursuit of their fellow TNA competitors. Alex hoped the TNA roster would be killed first. 8 of them together would cause a huge disadvantage for the others. Especially Kaitlyn. Now that Kelly was gone, Kaitlyn didn't have any choices for an ally.

"Alex!"

A.J's voice was getting louder. Alex was about to go and finally assist A.J when a voice stopped him.

"Alex, you look like you need some air. Let me help my boyfriend." Said a irish accented voice. Alex turned around to see Riley standing by the door, her eyes over at A.J who returned her gaze.

"I think Alex is better for this Ry.. You're not strong enough."

The words made Riley roll her eyes and she ran over to A.J and Ted, grabbed hold of Ted's arm.

"I think I can handle it A.J.." Riley said with a sigh. "And Alex I meant what I said. You do look like you need some fresh air."

Alex nodded in response and made his way out of the door, but was soon stopped by Randy Orton.

"She might win ya know. I've seen her skills. She's got what it takes. Right Ashley?" Randy turned his head to Ashley who sat on a bench in the corridor.

"Y-Yeah.. S-She can win.." Her voice was barely audible.

Alex half smiled at them. He was grateful that they were trying to make him feel better. Usually victors couldn't choose who they hope to win. So this really did mean alot to him.

"And I hope that when she returns, you two can be as happy as me and Ashley." Randy smiled as her put his hand on Ashley's shoulder.

Alex's smile faded as he looked at the girl. She seemed distant. Like no one else but herself and Randy existed.

"The Death Royal does things to people... Can destroy them mentally.." By Randy's words, Alex knew Randy noticed the look on his face. "Hopefully Kaitlyn returns sane.."

"Even if she didn't I'd still always be there for her! I.. I LOVE her!" Alex felt his long hidden feelings finally come out.

"I know the feeling.." Randy smiled softly at Ashley. "When I got chosen to go in I fought for her, even had to kill my best friend's brother. Ever since then things haven't been the same between me and him. In fact he's in the arena now."

Alex's eyes widened. Cody Rhodes. So that's why he's so cold. Having to watch your best friend kill your brother could mentally damage someone.

"Must've been rough on you when Ashley had to go in.."

"Worst moment of my life.. But hey, she did it. Even though she hasn't been the same since." He sat next to his love and gave her a small hug. "I'm here for her. Hopefully one day she'll be back to normal.."

"But what if she doesn't? Look what these games are doing to people! I'm sick of it!"

Alex punched the wall next to him, his rage being released once again. His sudden outburst, silenced Randy and even attracted the attention of Ashley, who now looked up at Alex, fear in her eyes. The corridor was silent. All they could her was Ted's screams.

"Kelly! Noooo! It should've been me!"

It sounded like Ted got worse. Alex considered going back to help when Ted said something that made Alex stop and thing.

"Damn you Vince! I'm going to kill him!"

That wasn't a bad idea.

"I wonder.." Alex said to himself.

As if he knew what he was talking about, Randy stood up quickly and grabbed Alex's arm.

"Don't even think about that!" His voice was strict. "You want to get yourself killed?"

Alex's expression turned serious. Did he want to get himself killed? If it meant saving Kaitlyn then yes he did. The lyrics of one of Alex and Kaitlyn's favourite songs played in his head.

_No matter what get's in my way,_

_As long as there's still life in me,_

_No matter what, remember,_

_You know I'd always come for you._

He remembered how they used to sing along to it whenever it played on the radio during one of their many car trips. Even at the beach they'd blast music and sing along. They weren't afraid of what other people would think. These memories made his heart ache even more.

"It's tough I know.. But you got to stay strong. I'm sure that she—" But Randy didn't get to finish. A.J's voice interrupted them.

"Alex! Dude! You gotta see this! Now!"

Alex ran back into the room, soon followed by Randy and a confused Ashley, who was being dragged by Randy.

"What?" Alex ran over to the trio, who were now joined by Aj Lee. By the looks of their faces, Alex could tell something had happened on the Tv. Would he dare to look?

"Look Alex.." Aj said, her voice barely a whisper.

With a deep breath, Alex turned his attention to the Tv to see another Alliance formed. One he'd never expect. Kaitlyn, what are you thinking? This is all he could think about as he saw Kaitlyn shake hands with Cody.

"No way..."

"It must be a trap! Damn that dude is crafty!"

"Yeah but he's kinda hot..."

"Excuse me?"

"Not as hot as you A.J..."

"That's better."

"Shut up! Can't you two EVER take anything seriously?"

"Chill Alex.."

The whole situation caused an uproar in the room. Even Ted had stopped screaming and was now staring at the television in confusion. The voices of the rest of the roster got so loud, Alex could make out what some were saying to each other.

"She's pairing with a Smackdown competitor? Are you serious bro?"

"Traitor!"

"Is she stupid!"

Alex couldn't take it anymore. He felt his anger level rising and soon he released it.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! IF YOU WERE IN THERE YOU'D DO THE SAME! YOU'D DO ANYTHING TO SURVIVE!" And with that he stormed out , slamming the door closed after him.

He was no longer going to sit around and watch as Kaitlyn headed into an early grave. He had to do something. Anything. Even if it meant killing Vince McMahon. Oh yeah, he liked the sound of that idea.

'_Better watch out Vince, I'm coming for you.' _A smirk played across Alex's face.

An image of Kaitlyn appeared in his head, looking as beautiful as always.

_I'd come for you, No one but you,_

_Yes I'd come for you,_

_But only if you told me to,_

_And I'd fight for you,_

_I'd lie, It's true,_

_Give my life for you,_

_You know I'd always come for you._

* * *

><p><em>It's impossible to make chapters longer, sorry guys. :( Hope this was okay.. Please review x <em>


	11. Chapter 11: Secret behind the anger

_AN: _ Since people kept asking, here's chapter 11! xD

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 – Secret behind the anger<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cody<strong>

_*5 years ago*_

"_Haha nice catch bro!" _

"_Thank you but you're throwing needs to improve Cody! If you want to be a better wrestler you gotta have good stamina."_

"_I'm sorry Dustin. I'm training as hard as I can!"_

"_You got to train one hundred and ten percent then you might become champion."_

"_You just love messing with me don't you?" _

_A younger Cody rolled his eyes as he watched his brother toss the baseball up and down in his hand. It was a Monday night and before Raw started, Cody and his older brother Dustin played catch in the parking lot. According to Dustin, it was a good thing to do before competing as it involves concentration. Even though Cody thought this idea was stupid, he listened to his brother. After all he was new to the WWE and his brother knew the routines and ways of the average superstar. Cody wanted to become big in the WWE, and one day win a title. He didn't mind what title he won first. He was 21, he had lots of time to win a major title. _

"_Do I see a look of determination on your face little brother?" _

"_Yes, yes you do!" _

"_Weird day to be determined right? With the reaping and all.."_

"_Oh yeah.. Well I have a feeling we won't be chosen Dustin! After all the odds are in our favour." Cody said laughing. He couldn't stop the smile coming across his face. He was always excited for Raw no matter what happened. _

'_But that Raw was the one that changed me' _thought Cody to himself as he lay down on the tree branch out of the view of the other competitors.

"_First competitor is ... Goldust." _

_Cody stood there, his breath gone. He couldn't find air. The whole thing shocked him. They chose Dustin. They chose his brother. As he watched his brother step into the ring all he wanted to do was take his place but one shake of his brother's head and Cody decided against it. As soon as all the competitors were chosen, which also included his best friend Randy Orton, Cody returned to the backstage area and prepared himself for his goodbye to his brother. What could he say to him? To the one person he truely cared about. Who always cheered him up. Told him he could make it in the WWE. Trained him every day. Now he was gone. Maybe forever. _

_As Cody walked into that room, he felt the world crashing down on him. _

"_Looks like your on your own from now on little brother.." _

"_Not if you win!" _

"_We both know that's not likely." Goldust said with a sigh."The other competitors are much more skilled then I am."_

"_Ugh! How could Vince create something like this! I bet after this year there won't be anymore Death Royal's, this'll fail him!" Cody punched the wall with great rage. _

"_Calm down Cody. Listen we don't have much time but I want you to know that I believe in you. You can make it far in the WWE. And if you ever get chosen for the Death Royal in the future, I know you can win. Win for both of us okay?"_

* * *

><p><em>*Present*<em>

And those were the last words Cody got from his brother. His hopes of him returning where shattered when, the next day, Dustin was beheaded by his best friend, Randy Orton. Ever since then Cody hadn't been the same. Why get close to someone when you can easily lose them? Cody never wanted to lose someone he was close to again so he acted cold trying to push people away.

"_Cody I'm sorry! I had to! I had to return to Ashley!"_

"_You selfish bastard! I hate you!" _

Those were his last words to his now ex best friend. Now Randy was probably watching , wishing for Cody's death. Well he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He was going to win. If it wasn't for one person. The person who had been on his mind since day one. The person that broke threw his facade.

Kaitlyn.

Even her name gave Cody a weird feeling in his stomach. What was happening to him? Why wasn't he able to kill her when they were pitted against each other as soon as they entered the arena? And why did he just save her from Beth? He looked down at the sledgehammer head he had thrown into the bushes to make enough noise to lead Beth away. His attention then turned to a still in shock Kaitlyn. He couldn't see her clearly through the leaves, but he could tell she was crying. He understood her pain. He too knew what it was like to watch someone he cared about get killed in front of him. Watching her just standing there, not concealed, caused Cody to sigh. She was going to get herself killed. Does she even know what the word careful means? He took a quick glance around. No one in sight. Yet. With another sigh, he climbed down the branch and swung himself beside Kaitlyn, startling him.

"Hey there!" Cody greeted her with his signature smirk.

This made Kaitlyn side jump and take out the kendo stick.

"Whoa calm down there sweetheart! I am not here to kill you!"

"Yeah right!"

"I'm serious. In fact I wanna form an alliance with you."

"Like I'd fall for that!"

"Think about it! Why kill you right now? What about waiting till we are the final two? That way no one can interrupt our final showdown!"

Kaitlyn thought hard about this. Then after a few moments of consideration, she gave him a small nod.

"Fine. But this doesn't mean I have to like you!"

"No problem there." He extended out his hand to her.

They shook hands, a feeling of tension between them.

"This is going to be very interesting." Cody leaned close to Kaitlyn, his smirk still on his face. "Why don't we kiss on it too?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kaitlyn shoved Cody away. "If you want this to work you can't pull anything like that again!"

"I won't make any promises. Now let's get out of here. We're in plain sight right now."

The two gathered their things and moved deeper into the forest, all the time Cody kept glancing over at Kaitlyn every few moments. After 2 hours of travelling they arrived at a cave that was hidden under a bunch of leaves. No doubt people wouldn't find them there. Cody climbed in first checking that the coast was clear then was soon followed by Kaitlyn.

"Guess we'll sleep here tonight. But I keep look out first alright?" Kaitlyn glared at Cody, obviously not happy with the alliance.

"Fine. But wake me up after a couple of hours.." Cody rolled his eyes, knowing it was no use to disagree with her.

Instead he lay down, taking out the blanket in his pack and using the pack as a pillow. "Night sweet heart."

"Shut up.."

This made him chuckle as he closed his eyes, the world going dark.

She was the only light in the darkness that was his life.

* * *

><p>Hope it was okay : Please review! :D


	12. Chapter 12: The nightmare begins

_AN:_ You guys are so nice, your reviews make me motivated to write the next chapter as quick as I can. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 – The nightmare begins<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn<strong>

"_Hey Kaitlyn!" _

"_Kait!" _

_The friendly faces of Alex and AJ Lee appeared in front of Kaitlyn in the darkness. Where was she? But looking at her friends smiling faces and she didn't care. As long as she was with them she was happy. She ran to her friends, wanting to embrace them in a hug. She had missed them so much._

"_Come on Kaitlyn hurry up!"_

"_Yeah you slow poke!" Their laughs brought a smile to Kaitlyn's face and she ran fast to get to them._

_But she couldn't reach them._

_The more she ran, the further away they drifted. _

_What was going on? She ran faster, screaming out to them, but it was useless. Soon she was left alone in the dark. _

_Until they appeared again. But this time their smiles were gone, replaced with looks of fear. An image of Vince appeared, laughing evilly. A terrifying shriek came from Aj's lips. Alex fell to the ground, barely breathing._

"_Alex! Aj!" Kaitlyn screamed, reaching her hand out, trying to reach them._

_But nothing worked. She was forced to watch as her best friends were beheaded in front of her._

"_Nooo! Aj! Alex! NOOOO!" She screamed out, tears streaming down her face._

_The images disappeared and Kaitlyn was left alone in the dark. Until a voice brought her back._

"Hello? Wake up sweetheart!"

Kaitlyn opened her eyes to see Cody looking down at her.

"You were having a bad dream. You kept screaming out two names.. Which was very disturbing by the way." He said as he got up and sat on a rock near the cave entrance. "So what was the dream? Was it nice?"

"It's none of your business!" Kaitlyn snapped and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

They had been in the cave for hours. By the look of the sunlight shining in through the entrance, she could tell it was early morning. How long was she asleep for? When they arrived in the cave it was late evening. Cody had slept first while Kaitlyn stood guard. Nothing much happened for the next 5 hours, she didn't even hear any of the competitors. She spent the hours watching Cody sleep instead. She couldn't help herself. He looked so peaceful. In fact, he looked very handsome. Unfortunately she was caught as Cody woke up while she was watching him. He responded with his signature smirk of course before Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and took his place in the makeshift bed.

"So we heading out now or are you hungry?" The growling of Kaitlyn's stomach answered his question. "Haha okay, don't worry, got you covered!"

He held out some fruit and pieces of cooked meat.

"Where'd you—"

"Ah ah ah! A good hunter never reveals his secrets!" He chuckled. "Don't look at it like that! It's not poison! Eat it, trust me if I wanted to kill you you'd be dead ages ago."

Kaitlyn sighed and took the food, taking a small bite. Delicious. She ate the meat quickly then took small bites of the fruit. The meat was something she never tasted before but she could tell the fruit was some kind of berry.

"Someone was hungry.."

"Well it's been hours since I ate.."

"Well there's plenty more where that came from!" He held out a lump of meat. "Fresh squirrel! Caught three while I was in that tree earlier."

"Squirrel..? No wonder I didn't recognise the meat.. I think I'm going to be sick!"

"No need to be a drama queen sweetheart! Gotta eat it if you want to survive." He put the meat back into his backpack and flung the pack onto his shoulder. "When you're finished we'll head out. I want to do some hunting. And I don't mean animals!"

"You're sick.."

"Hey it's killed or be killed."

Kaitlyn hated that he was right. She hated that she was stuck for him. In fact she hated every moment of these games so far. Especially having to watch her friend be killed in front of her. She could only imagine how Ted was feeling right now. Was he mad at her for not getting to Kelly in time? Was he wishing death on her? And what about Alex and Aj? What did they think about her new alliance? She'd never know. All she could do for now was to stick with Cody, until only a few competitors remained then she could finally do what she wanted to do since before they entered the arena. Kill Cody Rhodes. She would've killed him in his sleep but she didn't want to in those circumstances. She wanted to at least give him some dignity when he died. She was certain she could defeat him. After all she got the power of friendship and love on her side, he only has hatred. Hatred never wins.

"Coming slowpoke?"

_Slowpoke._

Images of her dream flooded back into Kaitlyn's mind. She never had a dream as bad as that one before. What could it mean? Hopefully her friends were alright.

"I'm coming jerk!" She climbed out of the cave and shielded her eyes from the blinding sun. She was in darkness for so long that it took her a while for her to adjust her eyes to the sunlight again.

They walked through the trees, listening out for the competitors. After an hour or so they stopped to rest.

"What, is everyone hiding?" Cody said as he slide his back down a tree and gulped down some water from his bottle.

"Must be.." Kaitlyn stood next to him, still glancing around.

"Chickens.. Hiding is cowardly. YOU HEAR ME YOU COWARDS!" His voice filled the forest.

"Cody! Stop someone might hear you!" Kaitlyn's voice sounded panicked.

"And someone did."

"Make that two someones. Lookie here Jesse, we got ourself two lovebirds."

"Wow you're right Jeff. Wouldn't it be so romantic for them to die together?"

Hiding up in the tree above Kaitlyn and Cody, on the highest branch, sat Jesse Sorensen and Jeff Hardy.

Cody smirked and stood up, looking up the tree, speaking to Kaitlyn under his breath.

"Brace yourself sweetheart, there's going to be a bloodbath."

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

"I need a helicopter now!"

"I'm sorry sir but you have to wait.. We don't have any flight's to the Death Royal area.."

"But I need to get there!"

"It's forbidden!"

Frustrated, Alex flipped the guy's table and stormed out of the office before security could be called. He had to reach Kaitlyn. Somehow. But how? It was forbidden to go to the arena area. Even impossible to drive there as the bridges leading to it were heavily guarded. He felt his rage building up until a voice distracted him.

"Looking for a flight to where the arena is located?" Christian appeared in front of Alex, a grin on his face.

"Yeah what's it to you?"

"I can help you out. I hate this just as much as you do. I want to save them. But you want to save one person in particular right?"

The light blush on his face answered Christian's question.

"Knew it! Well bro I can help you out. Just need you to round up everyone you know that isn't loyal to Vince. It's about time this Death Royal was brought to an end. I heard about your outburst and some of us Smackdown Superstars and divas agree with you. Vince needs to die.. Now!"

"Yeah.. Time to end this. Once and for all!" After a quick handshake with Christian, Alex walked off in search of his friends.

_Kaitlyn I'm coming for you. Just hold in there. I promise I won't let you get hurt. Or worse killed. Soon you'll be back with me and this whole thing would be over._

He walked through the curtain that led to the ring, his friends were out there, he knew it.

_Ted._

_AJ._

_Prepare yourself. _

_I got a mission for you._

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. xD The Alex part was supposed to be short.. It's like a supplementary chapter? If that's the word.. Please review :D<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Is this the end?

_AN: _ Here's the long awaited next chapter. xD By the way I'll be starting a new fanfics soon but it'll be slash, meaning guy/guy. Would anyone be interested in reading it?

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 – The Chemicals react<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn<strong>

Kaitlyn jumped back as Jesse swung the sledgehammer in her direction. To her left, Cody was blocking each blow of Jeff's sledgehammer with his own. Kaitlyn regretted taking a kendo stick instead of the sledgehammer now. Jesse had her easily beat as the sledgehammer snapped the Kendo stick in half the first hit. And with Cody busy, Kaitlyn was doomed. She took the two halves of the Kendo Stick and tried to block Jesse's attacks, along with getting some hits of her own. She managed to hit him in the chest a few times, but he easily managed to recover. She side stepped, striking with the stick with all her might. Jesse was too fast for her though and after a few minutes he hit the sticks out of her hands, leaving her defenceless. She felt the head of the sledgehammer slam into her stomach, sending her flying backwards and cause her to hit her head off a tree. The world started spinning on her. Jesse came across as a blur as he stood before her, sledgehammer in hand.

"Say goodbye.. But don't worry you're boyfriend will be with you shortly."

This was it. Kaitlyn held up her head, might as well die with some pride. She just hoped that Aj and Alex were looking away. That they weren't too disappointed in her. She broke the promise. She hoped they'd forgive her.

She'd given up all hope when another blurry figure slammed into Jesse, sending the sledgehammer flying out his hand and next to Kaitlyn. Another sledgehammer smashed across Jesse's skull, leaving him lying there motionless.

'_What happened?' _Kaitlyn looked over to her left, seeing another blurry figure lying on the floor. '_Jeff?'_

"You okay sweetheart?"

Kaitlyn squinted up at the figure standing before her. Cody?

"Need help standing up?" He extended out his hand to her.

"Why.. Why did you let me live? That was your chance to have me eliminated."

"Because we are allies."

This just annoyed Kaitlyn. She tried stand up on her own. She didn't want his help. But as soon as she stood up she felt the world spinning again and stumbled over.

"Whoa there!" Cody said as he caught her in his arms. "You shouldn't get up so fast.."

"I don't have to listen to you.. Who do you think you are giving me advice?"

"I'm your ally. And I'm only looking out for you!"

Kaitlyn couldn't take this anymore. As soon as her head stopped spinning, she pushed Cody away and leaned against a tree, glaring at him.

"I don't need your help okay? Why don't you just get lost! This alliance is over!" And with that she ran off, stumbling all over the place, and after 5 minutes of running she fell in a pit of leaves.

She lay there, watching the sky. Is this how it was going to end? Her just lying there until she died? She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, a single tear falling.

"You are so stubborn!"

Oh no. Not again.

"Get lost Cody.. This alliance is over remember?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

She felt herself be pulled up to her feet.

"Doesn't mean I still can't help you Kaitlyn.."

"Actually it does mean—Wait, you just called me Kaitlyn." She looked into his eyes. They seemed worried. Was he really worried about her?

"That's your name right?" Cody responded rolling his eyes. "You hit your head hard.."

Kaitlyn glared angrily at him. What was he? He seemed emotionless. Like nothing bothered him. Like he felt nothing. For anything. Or anyone. And he beat Jeff and Jesse so easily. How did he master a sledgehammer like that? How did he become so talented?

"What's your deal?" She snapped at him.

"My deal?" He looked at her with a look of confusion.

"How are you so emotionless? How'd you become so talented?" She yelled at her, not caring if anyone heard.

This changed Cody's expression from one of confusion to one of seriousness.

"I'd rather not talk about that Kaitlyn.."

"Why not?"

"Cause it doesn't concern you!"

"Why don't you tell anyone anything? What you're too good for everyone?"

"That's not it.."

"You don't have any friends. The friends you did have, you ignore them now. 5 years of arrogance.. It's like you're pushing everyone away. It's like.."

".. Like if I push everyone away and don't get close to people, it won't hurt much when they are gone?"

Kaitlyn's eyes widened as he completed her sentence. His face now was full of pain.

"Yeah.. Exactly.. What happened?"

Cody just shook his head and turned around. "Come on.. Let's go somewhere to rest."

As he walked away, Kaitlyn started to look at Cody in a new light. Maybe he wasn't the demented psycho she made him out to be. Maybe there was a whole new side to him. She slowly walked after him as he made his descent onto the beach.

She was determined to find out who the real Cody Rhodes was.

* * *

><p><strong>A.J. Kirsch<strong>

The crowd's cheers really pumped up AJ as he stood in the ring awaiting his opponent, who was also his best friend, Ted DiBiase to enter. There was nothing AJ loved more then a good match. This was is 5th match since signing with the WWE. So far he had a good winning streak, only losing once. But that was against Brodus Clay, so he didn't count that one. He looked to ringside where Riley stood cheering him on. Oh yes, apart from the Death Royal, life was good for AJ. He was going to show the WWE Universe just what he was made of so that maybe one year when he was chosen to go into the arena, he'd immediately get sponsors. He jogged on the spot, punching the air, preparing himself for the great match ahead. He always wanted to fight Ted now it was his chance. As Ted's music hit, a huge grin played across AJ's face.

'_This is it!'_ He thought as Ted ran towards the ring, and slid in.

The look on Ted's face however wasn't one of excitement. He still looked upset after the death of his love. AJ felt sorry for him, but he couldn't let that get in the way of this match. Yes he felt selfish, but he had waited a long time for this. So when the bell rang he was more then happy to make the first move.

**Say it to my face!**

'_Alex's theme?' _Both Ted and AJ turned around to see their friend come out of the entrance a microphone in his hand.

"Sorry to interrupt your match guys but I need you for something! Something important! Meet me backstage, NOW!" His tone seemed angry. His words seemed urgent.

AJ looked at Ted in confusion but he was already halfway up the ramp. Did he miss something by Alex's words? He turned his attention to Riley, who looked just as confused as he was. Good, he wasn't the only one. He rolled out the ring and grabbed Riley's hand before following after Ted and Alex.

Alex better have a good excuse for interrupting his match.

They met up with the others backstage, all looking serious.

"What's going on?" AJ raised his eyebrow at them but when he saw Christian he didn't look into it further. "Hey what's that Smackdown scum doing here?"

"Excuse me?" Christian stepped forward, looking ready to punch AJ.

"Guys stop it!" Alex side stepped in between the two. "This isn't the time! AJ, Ted, I got a task for you too."

"What kind of task..?" Ted's tone also sounded serious.

"I need you guys to help me build up an army of rebels. We're going to head to the arena and save the others! But first... First my friends, we're going to kill Vince McMahon!"

"You're still on about that?" Randy appeared at the door, his arm wrapped around Ashley as usual. "It's not going to work you know."

"Yes it will! It will work! If we get enough people.." Alex punched the wall, sounding determined. "Guess you guys are out then?"

A soft chuckle escaped Randy's lips. "Never said I was against it. You can count on me!"

"M-Me too.." Said Ashley, clutching to Randy.

"Me three.." The low voice belonged to Ted.

"You can count on me bro!" AJ punched the air. Oh yeah it was his time to shine.

"If AJ's going then I'm going too!" Riley held onto AJ's arm.

"What? No! You're staying!" AJ's heart sank. He didn't want to risk losing the love of his life.

"Oh hell no! I'm going!"

"You could get killed."

"But I wanna fight. With you. We fight together. And if we die, we die together. Right?"

AJ sighed and shook his head. It was no use arguing with her. "Fine but stay with me!"

"So it's settled. As soon as we form an army, Christian will fly us to the arena. Won't be long now.."

Along with the rest of the group, AJ nodded his head.

Finally a fight.

This is exactly what he'd been waiting for.

And with his friends and girlfriend by his side there was no way he could lose.

* * *

><p><em>Hope it's alright. Please review! :D By the way, who's your favourite character so far?<em>


	14. Chapter 14: Flowers For a Ghost

_AN: __ Sorry I haven't updated in so long, had exams and a death in the family. But here it is..The next chapter! :D_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 – Flowers For a Ghost<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Randy<strong>

"Find anyone yet Alex?"

"Found a few but still not enough.. It's difficult to find superstars willing to rebel against the capital. You never know if some of them might rat you out."

Randy rubbed his chin in thought as Alex stood across the table from him, looking down at a map. The pair of them, along with 5 other people consisting of AJ Lee, AJ Kirsch, Riley, Ashley and Christian, stood in a decent sized room backstage at the Raw Arena. The 7 of them had spent the past 24 hours looking for more members of their army, but hadn't had much luck. So far, out of all of them, they had only found 3 people; Justin Gabriel, Tyler Reks and Curt Hawkins. Now those 3 were out looking for more rebels.

"I heard Brodus, Yoshi and Trend may join us. That's 3 more."

"Great the number's increasing! Thanks Randy, you've been a huge help. Unlike some people."

The pair turned their attention to the others who were sitting at the back of the room except Ashley who stood at Randy's side as usual. Aj Lee stood next to Christian, watching the television as instructed to do so by Alex. While Riley and Kirsch sat down against the wall, doing nothing but listening to music through AJ's iPod.

"We can do this without them Alex, don't worry."

"Hope you're right man. So when we get the helicopters we'll send them at this point." Alex said marking certain arenas on the map.

"We can't land their so we may need to jump."

"Then we'll have to find a field nearby, to get their unnoticed."

"If only you saw what I can see. You'll understand why I want you so desperately-"

"There should be a field near the dome where the arena is."

"Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know, you don't know you're beautiful-"

"Okay so we'll land there and—"

"That's what makes you beautiful!"

"AJ WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Alex turned around to yell at the pair at the back, singing along to One Direction.

"Geez sorry dude.." AJ Kirsch said taking out his share of the headphones.

"We're trying to concentrate and you're not even doing anything to help! Make yourself useful for once!"

"I am being useful! I'm singing! Music helps people focus!" Beside him, Riley giggled, snuggling against her boyfriend.

Alex groaned and turned back to the map.

"Na na na na na na!"

"Okay that is it!"

Randy couldn't help himself from laughing as Alex stormed over to the couple and snatched the iPod from AJ's hands. Even Ashley let out a small giggle which surprised Randy. It had been a while since he heard her laugh. Her beautiful laugh. He smiled down at her, the girl of his dreams. Who he would never give up on.

"They are like children. Alex is like a father who is scolding his children for not helping their mother. In this case, Kaitlyn is the mother." Ashley said with another giggle.

"Haha you're right!" Randy pulled her closer to him.

He missed moments like these. Things haven't been the same between him and Ashley since after she returned from the arena. Then again, things weren't even the same when he returned. 5 years ago. 5 years of pain. He remembered when Ashley started in the WWE. Her brother Adam is close friends with Randy, so they met through him. Randy had volunteered to help Ashley train and the pair of them got along so well. The memories of them together brought a smile to Randy's face.

_- 4 years ago -_

_It was the evening before the Reaping. Randy sat on the beach, watching as the sun set over the ocean. It was such a beautiful sight, but to him it was the second most beautiful sight on the beach. He smiled as Ashley took her place next to him. Even though it was a sad time, seeing her brightened his day. As winner of the first Death Royal, he was not included in the Reaping. But he was worried for Ashley. If he lost her, he had nothing to live for._

"_You do know I've been waiting here a while for you Randy.. I had to walk around the beach twice waiting."_

"_I'm sorry Ashley, I had another signing.."_

"_Ever since you won you've changed..You're always so busy."_

"_I hate this just as much as you do but it's tough to say no to Vince.."_

"_Yeah it must be so tough having women throwing themselves at you.."_

"_But I'd rather be here with you. You do believe me right?"_

"_I used to.. I don't know what to believe anymore."_

"_You have no idea what it's like for me now!"_

_The smile on Randy's face had long faded. He hated arguing with Ashley, but all the victory signing's and parades had gotten on his last nerve. He hated being away from her. He felt like he was starting to lose her. Like she was starting to slip away. Sure he had the attention of loads of other women, but Ashley is the only one he wanted. No one else compared to her. Frustrated he stood up and flung a rock into the ocean with all his strength then collapsed back down on the sand, his hands covering his face. A frown came across Ashley's face as she sat back down beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder._

"_Then tell me Randy.. Help me understand."_

"_I can't.."_

"_Hey come on." Ashley took his hands and pulled them away from his face. "When did we start keeping secrets from each other?"_

_Randy let out a sigh. "All I have now is secrets. I can't tell you Ashley. Even if I could I'd just end up losing you one way or another."_

"_There's nothing you can say that'd make me leave you."Ashley said caressing Randy's cheek._

_Randy chuckled slightly, looking into her eyes. "Is that a bet?"_

"_No it's a promise." Ashley let out a small giggle and kissed Randy's cheek._

_Randy lay his head against her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. _

"_It's okay Randy, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere." _

But she was wrong.

_- Present -_

"Randy honey, are you okay?" Ashley's concerned voice brought Randy back to what was happening.

Alex had returned back to the table and was focused on the marked areas on the map. Riley and AJ were back listening to AJ's iPod but in silence this time. AJ Lee and Christian were still watching the Death Royal, taking notes of who was left. By the look on their faces, there must've been another death.

"Who was it?" Randy said out loud, catching everyone's attention.

Christian looked at him, his expression serious, and instantly knowing what Randy meant responded. "Wade Barrett. Killed by Rob Terry."

Randy sighed softly. The longer they took to gather more rebels, the more deaths there will be. He hated seeing his friends die. 5 years of this. He even had firsthand experience of it. He felt Ashley's hand rubbing his should. The gesture, as usual, comforted him. He placed his hand over hers and smiled at her. If he could've done all this for her, then he would've. Alex was definitely braver then Randy ever was. He admired him for that.

"Yo someone call for help?" Justin Gabriel's voice came from the doorway.

Behind him stood Tyler Reks, Curt Hawkins, Brodus Clay, Yoshi Tatsu and Mason Ryan.

"Ted told us where to find you guys." Curt said taking a seat next to A.J Kirsch.

"Poor guy is still grieving over Kelly. I feel bad for him." Tyler took a place next to Curt.

"This is why you don't fall in love with anyone associated with wresting!" Mason turned his attention to the television.

"Dude.. Not cool." Justin glared at Mason, shaking his head, his thumb gesturing towards Alex, who didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Did you guys find out how long it'll be until we can get helicopters to the arena?"

"Yeah but you're not going to like the news."

This caught Alex's attention as he spun around quickly, his eyes locked onto Justin's. "What news?"

"Well.. erm.. It'll take a few days. Sorry man."

Alex slammed his fist down on the table in anger.

"Alex it'll be okay.. I'm sure Kaitlyn will survive till then. She does have Cody afterall."

"Yeah but for how long? That scum might betray her any minute now."

"Actually their alliance is over.." AJ Lee's voice turned everyone's attention to her. "Kaitlyn ditched him. She's on her own now. It's been a few hours. They had a fight it seems."

"Well isn't that just great?"

"Alex! Kaitlyn will be fine! Have faith in her!" Randy's voice was strict. He knew how Alex was feeling but anger never did anyone any good.

"This gives us more time to increase our army." Curt said, watching the television.

"Some army." Tyler Chuckled.

"It's better then nothing." Mason snapped.

"Well the news has been spread to all those that are trust worthy. So now we wait."

Randy looked around the room, locking eye contact with each person. Each of them knew they mightn't make it out of this alive. But that didn't stop them. They were fighting for what was right. This would be the last year of the Death Royal. With Alex's help they would rebel.

And this time Randy would not fail.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter might be Kaitlyn. Or Cody. Not sure yet. Please review. :D<em>


	15. Chapter 15: Swallowed in the Sea

_AN:_ _Thanks for the reviews guys, the more I get, the bigger the smile on my face! :D And I'm so sorry about some of the errors in the chapters.. Just noticed them.. I'm always too lazy to re-read. xD But I think they are easy enough to tell what the correct spelling or grammar should be. Anyway hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 – Swallowed in the Sea<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn<strong>

"Come back here!"

"We only want to play!"

Kaitlyn ran as fast as she possibly could, her feet stumbling over tree roots and broken branches. She fell over multiple times, but quickly got back up. She had to keep running or else it was the end for her. She zig-zagged through the trees trying to lose her pursuers but it was no use. There was two of them, both very quick.

"You can run but you can't hide sweetie!"

"You'll die one way or another!"

The voices of Angelina and Winter taunted Kaitlyn as she tried keep ahead of them. She reached a downward slope and had to keep steady to stop herself from falling.

'_Running isn't helping. I gotta do something..' _Kaitlyn thought to herself as she turned her head to glance at the two chasing her. They had wicked grins on their faces. If she was to be any match for them she had to split them up. An idea struck her and as soon as she was out of their sight, she quickly dropped to the ground and rolled down the hill until she reached a rock. Hiding behind the rock, she waited until Winter and Angelina passed by or until they went different directions from each other.

"Damn where'd she go?"

"We'll split up and meet back here in 20 minutes! Let's find the coward!"

Kaitlyn risked a glance behind the rock to see Winter go off in the opposite direction. Now it was just Kaitlyn and Angelina. She waited as Angelina ran down the hill, then snuck up behind her, hitting her at the back of her head with her kendo stick. When she was on the floor, Kaitlyn picked her up and, repeating what Beth had done to her friend when the games had started, broke Angelina's neck.

Kaitlyn's first kill. She stood still for a moment, looking down at the now motionless Angelina. Now she had to go in pursuit of Winter. Each kill brought her one step closer to returning to Alex and Aj. She couldn't just keep running. That way she'd be in this arena for ages, unless the game makers launched some trap that'd bring all the competitors to the same area. Kaitlyn prayed that would not happen. Her chances of coming out alive would be very slim. She climbed back up the hill and went in the direction she had seen Winter take. Hearing a noise from a bush, she quickly held up her kendo stick, only to see a mouse emerge.

A mouse.

'_I'm going to enjoy playing with you before killing you. I'm the cat, you're the mouse. Get it?'_

Cody's words played through her mind. Could it be possible the whole time he was just playing with her? The whole alliance was a game? Kaitlyn turned around and went in the direction of the beach. Winter can wait for now. Now her target was Cody. She had promised that his death would be by her hands.

And she never broke her promises.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn slid her back down a tree and sat on the ground. She had been looking for Cody for over an hour now. He wasn't on the beach where she had last seen him. She had followed him to the beach earlier but as she reached the end of the forest Winter and Angelina had appeared out of one of the trees. She wasn't surprised they had gone after her instead of Cody. To them, Kaitlyn was the weakest link. Kaitlyn let out a sigh and looked up at the clear blue sky. She wondered if Cody had noticed the whole thing. She doubted it. He didn't even look back when she was behind him. Now she had no idea where he was. But when she found him, she would kill him. She was sure of that. The smell of smoke brought her attention to a giant rock a few feet away from her. Behind it she could see a few clouds of smoke. Was that a cave? She quickly got up and pushed the rock out of the way to reveal a decent sized cave.<p>

"Hello sweetheart. I knew you'd find me."

Cody.

Kaitlyn quickly got her kendo stick ready. It was now her never.

"You hungry? I got fish and bread."

"Bread?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Yes, from sponsors. It's fresh!"

Sponsors. Kaitlyn had completely forgotten about them. Why hadn't she got anything yet? She stifled a sigh and went back to concentrating on how to kill Cody.

"Come on, eat up!"

"No. Stop being so nice, we aren't allies anymore! Now get up and fight!"

"Well aren't you eager.. Thought we decided to leave our battle until the end?"

"Well I changed my mind! I want to kill you now!"

"Bit cocky aren't we sweetheart?" Cody released a sigh and went back to his meal. "We will fight. But not now. Eventually. For now we eat."

Kaitlyn let out a frustrated sigh and sat down in front of him. He was so stubborn. She broke off a piece of bread and nibbled on some fish.

"Good. Can't have you fight on an empty stomach."

"I don't get you Cody.."

"What's there to not get?"

"Everything.. You're so secretive."

The expression on Cody's face changed. His smirk had faded and now was replaced by a slight frown. Even if she had vowed to kill him, that didn't stop the fact that she was curious about what was going on with him.

"If you tell me, it'd help you feel better before you die."

"Ha! Nice one.." Cody chuckled slightly. "Didn't we clarify that I'll be the one that wins, not you?"

"And I keep telling you, I am going to win! Me! I made a promise to my friends and I never break promises! Just like I'll never break the promise I made to you! The one where I said your death will be by my hands!"

"Your friends? You mean the hot-head, snivelling baby, sissy and dumb and dumber?"

"Don't you ever insult my friends! At least I have some, unlike you!"

"Maybe I don't want friends! What's the point anyway when they might be killed or I might be killed?"

"Then why do you want to win so badly?"

"Cause I made a promise to my dead brother whose life was taken away in this arena!"

This took Kaitlyn by surprise and made her speechless.

"I'm sorry.. I had no idea.."

Cody didn't respond. He just kept his eyes on his meal.

"That must've been so hard on you.."

"It was.." Cody said, his eyes not meeting hers. "That's not the worst part. The person that killed him was my best friend.. Ever since then I vowed not to let anyone get close to me. Until now."

Kaitlyn blinked in confusion. What did he mean until now? Cody's eyes finally rose to meet hers.

"Kaitlyn. I don't know what it is about you but I find it impossible to be away from you."

Kaitlyn felt the blush appearing on her face. She didn't expect this from him at all. Not getting a reply from her, Cody moved around the fire, until he was next to her. He leaned in until his face was inches from hers.

"Kaitlyn I.."

Those words. Memories of her goodbye with Alex flooded her mind.

Cody was about to finish his sentence when the ground started shaking. An earthquake?

"Damn it!"

"What's going on?"

"The game makers must be trying to bring all competitors together! There must'nt have been much deaths today.. Come on let's go."

Kaitlyn felt a tight grip on her hand and found herself being pulled out of the cave and along a pathway until they reached one of the segments of the beach.

They weren't alone.

Before them was an already injured Miz who had a deep wound on his leg. Behind the Miz, stood Beth, Natayla and Kharma, who seemed to have formed an Alliance and were now wearing wide smirks on their faces.

"I guess we'll finish our conversation later sweetheart."

Kaitlyn just nodded and readied herself for a fight. This time, Cody wouldn't have to save her. She was going to prove that she could handle things by herself.

As for killing Cody, that would have to wait. After what had happened between the two, she wasn't sure if she wanted to anymore.

"You guys need an ally? 3 on 3 is better then 3 on 2 on 1!"

"Fine whatever Mike.. But you try anything or betray us you're dead okay?"

Mike flinched but then stood next to Kaitlyn. As the three of them stood across from the three dominant females, Kaitlyn felt her heart race fast.

'_Remember, each kill brings you closer to returning home.'_

But was this the case now? What would she do with Cody?

Only time would tell. For now she had to focus on this fight on hand.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short. : Hadn't had much to include in this chapter. Not sure who next chapter will be about. Please review! :D


	16. Chapter 16: Flowers For a Ghost Pt II

_AN_:_ Updated this fic since I haven't updated in days, but be sure to read my other fanfics. :D_

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 – Flowers For A Ghost Pt II<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Randy<strong>

"_First competitor is – Randy Orton!"_

The cries of Ashley and the sounds of the arena filled Randy's mind as he sat on a park bench in front of the arena.

"_I want you to win the Royal and come home to me.." Ashley frowned slightly up at him._

"_I will. I promise." His words brought a small smile to Ashley's face._

The usual images played in his head as he looked out at people walking by, children playing and the occasional jogger. He had left the others in the usual backstage room and had gone to get some fresh air. All the planning had given him a headache, along with the arguing and fighting that went along with it. When he had left Alex was once again fighting with AJ Kirsch over his singing outbursts, this time singing and dancing along to 'Teach me how to dougie'. The other guys had left in pursuit of more members for the rebels. Randy didn't know how he could tolerate some of the members, the ones who weren't taking this whole thing seriously. He knew how much it frustrated Alex. Alex reminded Randy alot of himself when Ashley had gotten placed in the arena. The anger, the worry, the determination to save her. He remembered how angry he was , like Alex, when he had to say his goodbyes to Ashley.

"_Hey! Hey you can't go in there." The security guard grabbed Randy's arm as he headed to the room where Ashley was._

"_Get off me." Randy snapped, shoving the guard away._

_A confused Ashley looked up at him as he entered the room, sitting on a leather seat. Randy frowned down at her, not knowing what to say. The very sight of her sitting there brought tears to his eyes. But he couldn't cry. No, he had to appear brave. For her. _

"_I guess the odds weren't in my favour this time.." Ashley said, her voice low._

"_This has nothing to do with the odds!" Randy felt his anger rising. "God how could I've been so stupid!"_

"_This isn't your fault.. Don't blame yourself.." Ashley stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder._

"_It is.. It's my fault.." He pulled her into his arms. "What have I done? What have I done?" _

_The second one was barely audible. _

"_What are you talking about?" Ashley pulled back so that she was looking him in the eyes. "Vince did this."_

"_Because of me..." Randy couldn't control the tears as they fell down his face. "Because of me."_

_Without a word, Ashley let go of Randy and sat back down. Randy looked at her, his eyes blurry with tears._

"_Last time, Vince asked me to do a signing.. I refused. Cause I wanted to stay and spend the day with you.."_

_After a moment, Ashley finally spoke. "But why?"_

"_Because I wanted to!" Randy's voice rose. "Because I didn't want this whole thing going to my head! I thought they wouldn't dare mess with me.. Guess I was wrong."_

_Ashley looked away, now her eyes too were full of tears._

"_He said it was fine and worse thing is I believed him. Now because of my arrogance, you have to pay. I'm so sorry!" He collapsed on his knees, placing his head on her lap. "I'm so sorry.."_

"_You must really care about me.." Ashley ran her hands through his short hair._

"_How can you say that.." He said looking up at her. "After all that I've done—"_

"_Because Vince or the others wouldn't have bothered with me otherwise."Ashley gazed into his eyes. _

_Randy looked back into her eyes, his heart heavy with sorrow. He couldn't describe how much he cared about her. It was impossible to put it into words. He stroked her hair and leaned in close to her, pressing his lips against hers. _

_The two of them didn't want the moment to end. If only it could last forever. The two of them, in each other's company. Like how it was meant to be._

"_I love you." Randy said, pulling away from her face._

"_I love you too Randy." A small smile appeared on Ashley's face._

_They spent the remainder of the time in each other's arms. Only letting go when Randy was dragged away by the security guards._

"_I promise, I'll do everything in my power to bring you back to me!" He shouted out to her as he was dragged through the door._

But unlike Randy, Alex was actually taking action. Randy didn't even have the courage to try. He tried gather members, but had failed. He guessed things were different now. People were getting more courage. Fear of the Death Royal gave them that courage. It was either die fighting or die in the arena.

"There you are home biscuit!"

'_Why did they send HIM to get me..' _ Randy stifled a sigh and turned his head to look at the newcomer, who had just taken a seat next to him.

"Alex sent me to get ya!"

"Why you? Oh wait don't answer that. To get rid of you right?"

"Hey! That hurt!" AJ Kirsch placed his hand over his heart, pretending to be offended.

"Come on, even you know he doesn't like you!"

"Well duh! But hey it doesn't bother me! Everyone could hate me and I wouldn't care! As long as I have –"

"Riley. I know. I know what that's like." An image of Ashley appeared in Randy's mind.

"So does Alex, yet he constantly yells at me. Jealous much?" AJ said with an eye roll.

Randy finally released a sigh. Why him? Anyone else would've done.

"Why didn't Alex come get me?"

"Cause something happened in the arena.."

"Is Kaitlyn okay...?"

"Yeah she's fine, I meant something happened with her and Cody. So Alex is being all stubborn and jealous."

"You'd be jealous too if another guy confessed feelings for Riley."

"Well at least I confessed my feelings to her before another guy got the chance!"

"I'll give you that.. Now let's get back to the others!"

Randy followed behind AJ as they returned to the planning room, which was now more peaceful then earlier. Maybe because AJ had left. Alex stood in front of the Tv, his expression serious. Aj Lee and Christian were on either side of him. Riley sat at the back talking with a dark haired guy, who Randy didn't recognise.

"Hey! Martin! Get away from my girl!" AJ Kirsch ran over to the two, still shouting at Martin.

"There you are.. I was worried." Randy felt a hand take his and he smiled down at Ashley, who returned his smile.

"Don't need to worry about me Ash.. I was just getting some air."

"You've been working so hard.."

"It'll all be worth it in the end.."

With a small smile, Ashley gave him a slight nod. Looking at her, Randy knew he didn't want to lose her again. He couldn't. He couldn't bear a life without her. Without her, life was meaningless. Even when she returned from the arena, he thought he had lost her.

_When Ashley had returned from the arena, she had spent days just sitting on the beach, looking out at the ocean. Nothing Randy did had gotten through to her. But that didn't stop him from trying. Each day he had gone to the beach and placed his arm around her, wrapped a blanket around her when it was cold or placed a flower in her hair. He would never give up on her. He knew one day she would be her normal self again. Finally after a week he had gotten a response from her._

"_Hi Randy.." These words made his heart race and at that moment he knew he'd soon have his Ashley back. _

_She was his. He was hers. They belonged together. They would stick together. No matter what happened._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that was the 2<strong>**nd**** half of Randy's chapter with his and Ashley's flashbacks. Sorry if you guys thought it was boring. :/ I just want to describe some characters in more detail. Next chapter will be Cody.**


	17. Chapter 17: She is Love

_AN: _Sorry for the delay. Been on a vidding spree. xD Anyway I got 2 other fanfics planned yayy! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 – She is Love<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cody<strong>

For women, these three proved to be a difficult match for Cody, especially since he had two allies to look out for. If he was on his own he could've taken the three of them easily. He had been training for this for 5 years after all. He knew how to handle himself in the arena. But what he hadn't practiced for, was fighting alongside two others.

To his left Kaitlyn was putting up a good fight with Natalya. He was impressed. She definitely came a long way since the beginning of these games. This time he didn't have to save her.

Mike however was being tossed around by Beth. He didn't really care about Mike though. Just as long as he was fighting with him and not against him, he was happy. And with the deep wound on his leg, it was obvious he wouldn't last long.

Cody turned his attention back to a smirking Kharma. Thinking it was the best choice, Cody took on the strongest of the three since he too was strongest of his three. Kharma was about the same size as Mark Henry and he had taken out Henry before, Kharma couldn't be much different. Gripping tightly onto his sledgehammer, Cody prepared himself for the fight. Kharma made the first move, swinging her kendo stick at him but her move was easily blocked by Cody. It was then he noticed something different about the kendo stick. She had somehow carved it to make it sharp, like a spear. Taking a quick glance around, he noticed the other two had done this too. If one of them got stabbed with one of the kendo sticks they'd be done for.

Things just got more difficult.

"Kaitlyn! Mike! Be careful! Their kendo sticks have been sharpened! Don't let them hit you!" Cody shouted out to them, thinking it was the best thing to warn them.

"Thanks for the heads up!" Mike said, his voice hoarse.

Kaitlyn however was too busy blocking each of Natalya's moves. Cody hoped she heard him. He didn't care about Mike, only Kaitlyn. He spun his sledgehammer around and smirked back at Kharma. The quicker he took her out, the quicker he could get to Kaitlyn. And maybe Mike.

"Bring it!" He snapped at Kharma before running at her, swinging the sledgehammer with all his might. Blocked. He swung again, gripping the bottom of the sledgehammer for more impact. The sledgehammer hit the kendo stick with such force, Cody heard a snap. He couldn't help but smirk wide as the sledgehammer broke in half. When Kharma was preoccupied with looking at her broken weapon in shock, Cody used this opportunity to go in for the kill. He quickly swung the sledgehammer right at her skull, sending her falling to the sand. He gave her another swift hit to the skull just to make sure she was definitely done for.

"Well that was easy." He clapped his hands together and looked over at Mike and Kaitlyn.

To his surprise, Kaitlyn was standing over a motionless Natalya, a huge smile on her face.

"Yo guys! A little help her!" An injured Mike lay on the floor using his sledgehammer to block each of Beth's constant attacks.

Cody let out a soft sigh and ran over to Beth and Mike. As he ran close, he leaned forward and leaped at Beth, landing a side blow to her skull with the sledgehammer.

A grin played across his face as he looked down at her now dead body.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Kaitlyn appeared next to him.

"Just something I picked up a few years ago." Cody let out a chuckle seeing the shocked expression on her face. "Well that's three more dead. Looks like we are getting closer to one of us going home."

"Hello! Injured ally here!"

"Shut up Mike, the alliance was just a once off deal. It's over now." Cody waved him off and took Kaitlyn's hand before leading her back into the forest.

He had just reached the trees when he felt something pull Kaitlyn from him. He turned around to see a now pissed off Mike holding the sharp end of one of the dead competitor's spears to Kaitlyn's neck.

"Kaitlyn!" Cody gritted his teeth together, taking in the sight.

"Ha looks like I'm in charge now! Now hotshot you better find some way to cure this wound of mine or else I'll slit your girlfriend's throat."

"Leave her alone! Or I'll kill you!"

"You'll kill _me_? If you didn't notice I got the upper hand here. You're a bit slow in the head aren't you?"

"Mike!"

"Don't Mike me mister!" Mike said in a mocking tone, a huge smirk on his face. "Now do what I tell you!"

"I don't know how to heal your wound! I didn't get anything medicine wise from sponsors!"

"And I thought you were the most clever in the arena. You're pathetic. Just like your brother!"

These words stung Cody. He felt the anger building up inside him. Without thinking he grabbed his sledgehammer and broke off the head of it.

"Not fighting back. That's a good start. Knew you had a heart. Too bad you two won't have a happy ending."

"Cody forget about me. Just kill this loser!"

"Ha, like he'd listen to you! I saw the way he looks at you. He's in love with you. He can't kill you!"

That was the last straw. Cody narrowed his eyes, focusing on the areas of Mike that weren't covered by Kaitlyn. His forehead. He took the sledgehammer head and after careful consideration, threw it towards Mike's forehead. It quickly made contact and sent Mike flying backwards. Cody ran forwards to catch Kaitlyn and placed her against a tree, before smashing the sledgehammer head against Mike's skull once more.

"Wow Cody.. You are invincible!" Kaitlyn, who was now on her feet, stood behind Cody, taking in the scene before her. "I don't have a chance against you.."

"Not exactly. You're improving quickly. You were able to kill Natalya on your own after all!"

"Yeah but I'm an amateur, you're like a professional killer!"

"I guess... I wonder how many more competitors are left.."

"I guess we'll find out tonight when they show the images of the dead competitors in the sky.. I never got the chance to look at the sky the past few nights.."

"Me neither.."

"So what now?"

"I guess we try find more competitors."

"Okay.. But can we eat first?"

"Are we allies again sweetheart?"

"I guess so. But not for long alright?"

"Fine with me!"

"And we gotta discuss what happened earlier."

"The fight?"

"You know what I mean!"

"What's there to discuss? I have feelings for you."

"But we're about to be killed! There's nothing we can do! Both of us can't make it out of here alive!"

"So?"

"So? So it can never happen between us!"

"Why not?"

"Did you not get anything I just said? God you're arrogant!"

"I did. But why not have something until we die?"

"You want an arena romance? Are you serious?"

"Yes I am serious. Very actually."

"If you didn't notice I don't feel the same about you."

Kaitlyn let out a sigh and brushed back her hair. She seemed frustrated. Cody slide his back down the nearest tree and watched her. Her words did hurt him, but he was good at not showing emotions. He did have five years of practice after all.

"I have some left over fish and bread.. Since you're hungry.. Just gotta make a fire."

Cody stood up and collected some tree branches that were on the ground underneath some leaves. He quickly set a small fire and cooked the fish and the squirrel he had caught earlier.

"Hey Cody.. I'm sorry."

"Don't mention it sweetheart."

They sat then for 15 minutes in silence. But to Cody it felt like an eternity. He was glad when the meat was cooked and offered some fish and squirrel to Kaitlyn, along with some bread. Cody couldn't handle another moment of silence so he quickly changed the subject.

"So was Natalya your first kill?"

"Nope. I killed Angelina before I found you in that cave."

"Impressive!"

"Thanks."

After their quick meal, Cody put out the fire and packed the remaining bread in his backpack.

"What's next for this alliance?" Kaitlyn stayed sitting, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"I guess we go hunting for competitors like I said."

"More fighting? Oh great.."

"Unless you want to find a cave and rest until the game makers pull some stunt like earlier."

"That sounds better.. But I want to get out of this arena as soon as possible.."

"Hunting it is then. Well let's go sweetheart."

A groaning Kaitlyn got to her feet and followed after Cody as he lead her deeper into the forest.

What they didn't know, is that they weren't alone.

Someone was following them.

* * *

><p>Please review! :D By the way after this fanfic is finished, I got a sequel planned. Yaaay. xD<p> 


	18. Chapter 18: Shattered

_AN_: It's been ages since I updated huh? Sorry I got a major writer's block & I've been busy with video requests..

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 – Shattered<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn<strong>

Kaitlyn collapsed down on to the sand. Her and Cody had been searching for competitors all day and now that it had gotten dark, they decided to call it a night. Any minute now, the images of the competitors who had died will be projected into the night sky. Kaitlyn looked up in anticipation. How many were left? How many to be killed before she could return home? But the most important question, that didn't involve the others, was how would she kill Cody? After his confession. Could she really do it? Her thoughts were disrupted by the sound of fireworks and then above her, the images of the dead competitors appeared in the sky.

_Miz, Kharma, Angelina, Beth, Natayla, Jeff, Jesse. _She already knew these were dead.

_Kelly Kelly. _The image of her friend caused Kaitlyn's heart to ache.

_Layla, Heath, Wade, Mark. _

12 dead. 11 to go.

"So who's left?" Cody collapsed down next to her.

Kaitlyn bit her lip, thinking about all the competitors. It was hard to remember them all considering she didn't pay attention to them before they entered the arena. They were all obstacles to her.

"All I remember is Dolph, Kane, Alberto and Winter.."

Cody let out a soft chuckle. "You really should keep track of those you should be hunting.. So that's four. There's six more, excluding us." He rubbed his chin in thought. "Alicia, Rob, Tamina, Gail, Sarita and Austin.." He snapped his fingers then beamed with pride.

"Wow you're like a professional killer.."

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Cody said with another soft chuckle.

A smile appeared across Kaitlyn's face. Cody could be such a jerk sometimes, but in rare moments like this, he could be as goofy as herself. When he got like this she wasn't sure how she felt about him. In fact she wasn't sure how she felt about Cody at all. She thought she hated him. Well she did before they entered the arena. She was determined to kill him. But now she didn't know. Things changed. But she was not ready to fall in love just yet.

Was that really her choice? The heart wants what the heart wants afterall.

"You're a dork." She let out a giggle.

"Wow.." A look of confusion came across Cody's face.

"What?" Kaitlyn said, a smile still on her face.

"For once you're not serious. You're actually acting like.. a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, but still her smile stayed.

Cody just laughed in response and patted her on the shoulder, the gesture making her blush.

"Oooh blushing now are we?"

"Shut up!" Kaitlyn crossed her arms and pouted.

This made Cody laugh even more.

"Don't make me hit you!" Kaitlyn playfully shoved him.

Cody lay back on the sand, still laughing. Kaitlyn watched him, her smile never fading. She was starting to think differently about him. He wasn't the guy she thought he was. He seemed like her type, but could she really do anything about her feelings? Like they discussed before, both of them couldn't make it out of the arena alive. But still, can't they have something until then?

'_No.. It'd only hurt us both,' _thought Kaitlyn as she watched Cody sit up and wipe sand off his sleeves.

"About earlier.." Cody started, his expression turned serious.

"Don't mention it! I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Hey, it's fine. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Cody.."

"I should've just kept my feelings to myself. One of us gotta die afterall."

"But.."

"So nothing can happen.. But one thing is sure.. You got more to live for then me."

"What are you on about?"

"I mean, if one of us has to win, I want it to be you."

These words shocked Kaitlyn. She didn't expect this. Especially from Cody.

"But.. W-What about our final showdown?"

"I'm afraid that's off sweetheart. I couldn't fight you now.."

"Cody.."

"I'm sure your friends would love for you to return. As for me, I got nothing to return to.."

"That's not true-"

"We both know it is.. I've lost everything. My life is full of suffering now.. You have special bonds with your friends. I'm suffering cause I had those bonds.. But now it's gone.."

"But.."

"Don't try to talk me out of this. It won't work. You're going home. No matter what. I've lost everything once, I don't ever want to see that happen again.."

"Cody..Thank you.."

Kaitlyn felt something flutter in her stomach. Butterflies. Could she really be returning Cody's feelings?

"Since my brother's death.. I found it hard to let people in. But then you came along. You are my light in the darkness.. I love you Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn felt the blush returning to her cheeks, which deepened as Cody got closer to her.

"Cody.."

"Please, just one kiss."

Kaitlyn found herself leaning in closer to him, which surprised her. Did she love him too? She hadn't really loved anyone since Dolph. But he had ripped her heart out. But was that really love the two had? Or was it just a fling? Then there was her small crush on Alex. But they were just friends and she didn't want to ruin that. It was time for her to let someone into her heart. Even if it was just temporarily.

She leaned in, his face inches from hers, when he shoved her on the sand and stood up quickly.

Kaitlyn fell back, her head hitting the sand. What happened?

When she opened her eyes, her question was answered.

She grasped for breath as she looked up just in time to see the sharpened kendo stick pierce through Cody's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short.. Still have writer's block : Please review x


	19. Chapter 19: This Means War

_AN:_ Sorry for the long wait.. Been so busy. :/

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 – This Means War<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

Alex slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Tomorrow morning, at sunrise he'd be leading an army. To save Kaitlyn. It was only a matter of time before he'd see her smiling face again. And this time he wasn't afraid to tell her how he really felt.

But there was only one problem.

_Cody._

Like Alex, Cody also had feelings for his best friend. And if the rebel army succeed and saved Kaitlyn, a long with the others, Cody would be his competition. But surely Kaitlyn would choose him over Cody. He hoped.

If he lost Kaitlyn, even to another guy, he wouldn't know what to do. It was difficult enough seeing her with Dolph. No other girl could ever compare to her. She was the only one he wanted.

"You alright?" AJ Lee's voice caught Alex's attention.

"Yeah... Just thinking bout tomorrow..." Alex said with a sigh.

AJ Lee frowned slightly and sat down next to him. Like Kaitlyn, AJ had also been Alex's friend for a while. She always hung out with both him and Kaitlyn. To him, she was like a little sister.

"We'll save her, don't worry... If I know Kaitlyn, she'll survive another day." She looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah.. I guess..." Alex kept his eyes on the ground, not in the mood to make eye contact.

"It's Cody isn't it? You think Kaitlyn like him back.."

Alex didn't respond, his eyes still locked on the ground.

"Alex, you're a great guy. You've been there for Kaitlyn no matter what and she appreciates that. I know she will return your feelings. Cody means nothing to her, you saw that. She'll probably forget about him after we get her out of there."

"I dunno bout that..." Randy's voice interrupted them. "Cody just got attacked..."

Those words caused Alex to stand up quickly and rush back to the meeting room, with AJ and Randy close behind him.

Around the television stood some of the other rebels; Justin, Tyler, Curt, Yoshi, Christian, Martin and Ashley, who after seeing Randy back, returned to his side.

"What happened?" Alex shouted, his voice demanding.

"Dolph got Cody in the shoulder with a sharpened spear..." Justin said, his voice low.

Dolph. Of course.

He was always very sneaky. Always did things the coward's way.

"So he's... gone?" Alex's tone lowered.

"No, he seems to be alive... For now." Christian replied, his expression serious.

Alex didn't reply, his attention was caught by what he was seeing on the tv screen. Kneeling beside a wounded Cody, was his best friend Kaitlyn. And on her face, obvious to everyone, were tears. Seeing her cry brought two feelings to Alex.

Sadness, as he didn't enjoy seeing her upset.

And jealousy.

She was crying over Cody.. That could mean only one thing.

She returned his feelings.

Alex had no chance now.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! The Kirsch man has RETURNED!"

As if thing's couldn't get worse for Alex..

"I got us more REBELS YO!"

With a sigh, Alex looked over where the joker was standing at the door frame. For someone not taking this seriously, he sure recruited a lot of members for the army. Even some more divas such as the Bellas and Rosa. And some superstars like Sheamus, Michael McGillicutty, Trent Barreta, Tyson Kidd and Luke Robinson.

Beside Kirsch stood Riley as usual, but beside her stood a man Alex had never seen before. And he seemed to be very fond of Kirsch's girlfriend. He was tall, with dark hair, muscular and seemed to be around Alex's age.

"Well? Who's useless now!"

"Still you..." Alex rolled his eyes and shook his head before greeting the newcomers.

"This should be great fun!" The stranger said with a huge grin. "We got this!" He wrapped his arm around Riley.

"DEREK BACK OFF!" Kirsch snapped at the newcomer.

Still grinning, Derek pulled his arm away but not before winking at the confused teenager.

"Enough! This is not the time to be joking around! We are leaving first thing in the morning. Time to be serious. Not all of us will make it you know... There's only a few of us and will be many of them. But we are strong. We will succeed!" Alex looked around at each of the rebels.

Kirsch, Riley, Derek, AJ Lee, Ashley, Randy, Tyler, Curt, Justin, Bellas, Rosa, Sheamus, Christian, Michael, Trent, Martin, Tyson and Luke.

"Vince, we're coming for you! This means war!" They all said simultaneously.

Things just got real.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'll be doing some short and some long chapters. That way the fic can lost longer and keep you all waiting, haha ;) please review? x<p> 


	20. Chapter 20: Savin' Me

_AN:_ Update time!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 – Savin' Me<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn<strong>

Everything happened too fast.

Kaitlyn didn't see it coming.

But when she saw that spear pierce through Cody's shoulder, what she did next she did without even thinking. Picking up Cody's spare sledgehammer, she swung it with all her might right at Dolph's skull, sending him to the floor. Lifeless. After taking in what she had done, she dropped the sledgehammer and ran over to Cody, who was writhing in pain on the sand.

"Cody!" Kaitlyn felt the tears streaming down her face.

Since when did Cody become this important to her? Was she really in love with him? Did she return his feelings? But now when she was starting to understand her feelings, she was losing him. She hugged herself, unable to control the flow of tears.

"Don't cry sweetheart..." She felt Cody's hand on her cheek. "We knew that one of us had to die sooner or later.."

"But not now!" Kaitlyn almost screamed.

"Sshh... It's okay... I deserve this..." Cody's eyes slowly closed.

"No! Don't you die on me!" She continued screaming at him, not being able to control her voice as well as the tears.

With all her strength, she pulled the spear out of Cody's shoulder.

"There must be a first aid kit somewhere in one of these back packs!" And she was right. Opening Cody's bag, she found a small first aid kit which had, to her luck, some bandages. "These should stop the bleeding.. I won't let you die. Not now.."

"Sounds like someone cares about me." Cody said with a small smirk. It looked like even that gave him a lot of pain.

"I guess someone does.." Kaitlyn couldn't return his smirk. Not now. Not in this situation. "I think we should get out of here... We are too in the open."

"That's a great idea, but if you didn't notice, I can't move." Cody's smirk stayed on his face.

"If you weren't in so much pain I'd hit you right now.."

"Go ahead.. Wouldn't make much difference." Cody gave a slight shrug of his shoulders before wincing.

"Stop moving!" Kaitlyn snapped.

"If I can't move, then how will we get out of here to the woods?"

"I'll carry you smartass."

"Ha, you couldn't carry me!"

"I can so!"

Cody let out a laugh but it sounded hoarse. This brought pain to Kaitlyn. Even though he annoyed her, she cared about him. No one ever loved her as much as Cody did. In fact, she never had anyone actually care about her. Well except for her friends and family. But love like this was new to her.

With no more words, she stood up and gently lifted Cody to his feet and placed the backpack on her shoulder.

"Come on.. This won't take too long."

After about 10 minutes and a lot of screams of pain and wincing from Cody, they finally made it into the woods. She was sure that Cody's screams caught the attention of the last remaining contestants so she had her eyes peeled. But now that she was thinking about it, who were the last remaining contestants? And how many were left?

After another 10 minutes of walking, they found a small cave. She slowly lay Cody down then turned around about to go back to the beach.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" Cody said, his voice low.

"Back to get more supplies..."

"Be careful."

"Same to you." She nodded at him then made her way to the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex Riley<strong>

"Girl look at that body, I, I , I work out! When I walk in the spot, this is what I see, everyone stops and is staring at me. I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it. I'm sexy and I know it!"

The sun was slowly starting to rise as Alex and his small army climbed into the large helicopter provided for them. It would've been a beautiful day if it wasn't for two things.

The fact they were going into what they saw as a war.

And a morning sing along with AJ Kirsch.

"AJ I swear if you don't shut up—" Alex began, rubbing his forehead.

"Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah! Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah!"

"That's it!" Alex darted foward.

Just as he was a few inches away from Kirsch, he felt a pair of arms pull him back to his seat. He turned his head to see Derek sitting next to him.

"Save your energy.. You can always kick his ass after this. Besides we need all the help we can get, even though he's pretty useless." Derek chuckled.

"Hey I heard that!" AJ shouted.

"You were meant to dumbass!" Derek shouted back.

"Who you calling a dumbass?" AJ stood up and began rolling up his sleeves.

"AJ sit down..." Riley said with a sigh.

With a groan, AJ returned to his seat. "Fine, just for you.."

"Thank you." Riley giggled and gave AJ a quick kiss on the lips.

"Seriously don't get it..." Derek mumbled.

"Get what?" Alex turned his attention from the couple to Derek.

"Them. Like how.."

"How they aren't taking this seriously? I know..."

"Not that. How are they together? What does she see in him!" Derek said looking over at the couple who were kissing again.

"I thought the kid was gay.." Justin Gabriel interrupted them.

This made Alex smile, which was rare nowadays.

"He might be.. And he's just using her." Derek grinned.

"Exactly. So we just find him a boyfriend and ta daaa your problem is solved!" Justin laughed, which caused the other two to laugh.

"Yo, what are you guys laughing at?" AJ looked over at the three, his eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothing.." Alex said with a smirk.

Even though they should be acting serious at a time like this, was it so bad for Alex to have some fun with his friends?

Besides who knows if they will all make it out of this alive. This may be the last time all of them are together.

* * *

><p>Please review?<p> 


	21. Chapter 21: Friends or Foes?

_AN:_ Had some free time so I thought I'd update this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 – Friends or Foes?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cody<strong>

"Gah..."

"You thought you were so tough didn't you? I bet I hold the record for most kills.. Not you.. Yes, I just killed two contestants on my way over here."

Cody could barely breathe. The hand around his throat stopped any air from getting through.

"I thought you'd be a challenge... Unlike the others. But it seems I was wrong.."

The eyes of the red monster Kane were locked on to Cody's face.

"You look hurt? Well I guess this is good. I'll be ending your suffering."

Cody could no longer fight, Kane was too strong. He slowly closed his eyes. Was this the end?

After a few seconds he felt himself being dropped to the ground. Did Kane think he was dead? Opening his eyes a little, he saw the red monster lying motionless on the ground beside him. What happened?

"Austin we should get him outside so the hovercraft can take away his corpse. I don't want it staring at me. It's gross!"

"Ugh Alicia. Sometimes you can be so..."

"So what?"

"Sigh.. Nevermind. I'll bring him outside, you wait here with Rhodes."

"He's out cold right? He won't try and kill me?"

"You'll be fine.."

"I better be or else I'll come back and haunt you."

"I'll take that risk."

Cody couldn't move. But from what he heard, these two just saved his life. But why? What could they want with him? Kane was much stronger.

"Done and done." Cody heard someone clap their hands together. "And Rhodes seems to be still out so you had nothing to worry about."

"Well you're lucky!"

And that's the last thing Cody heard before he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitlyn<strong>

The woods were unusually quiet for this time of the day. Kaitlyn was becoming suspicious. Certainly there was a handful of participants left. But where could they be? And how many were really left? And when was the last kill?

As if someone heard her thoughts, a hovercraft appeared above her claiming two bodies not too far away. Does that mean one of the contestants was nearby?

Kaitlyn looked around, listening carefully. She couldn't hear anything. If someone was nearby it was probably best for her to get as far away as possible.

She was heading deeper into the woods when she remembered something. Something important. Very important.

Cody.

She had to go back to him. Even if it meant risking her life. She began to run as fast as she could through the woods. Hopefully he was okay. Hopefully the person didn't find him.

After a few moments, another hovercraft appeared claiming another body.

Another one? She couldn't make out who the body belonged to, but she prayed it wasn't Cody.

It took her around 5 minutes to reach the cave. From outside she could see three shadows inside, made visible from the firelight.

She reached behind her and held out the kendo stick she retrieved from the beach earlier.

'I can do this..' She thought to herself.

Without a second thought, she charged into the cave, kendo stick raised.

She was about to attack when she heard someone speak. A voice she recognised. A voice she trusted.

"It's okay sweetheart. They are allies."

Allies? Kaitlyn stopped in her tracks, her expression full of confusion.

"Hi there." To her left, Kaitlyn noticed a girl watching her. A girl she recognised as Alicia Fox.

And beside her, sat a muscular male. Kaitlyn knew he was part of the TNA roster, but couldn't place his name.

"Sorry for startling you." The male said, slowly rising to his feet. "I'm Austin, and this is Alicia. We've been observing you and Rhodes for quite some time-"

"We're very sneaky!" Alicia said sticking out her tongue.

"Alicia, please.. No interrupting."

"Sorry Austie..."

Austie? Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Don't ask.." Austin shook his head. "Anyway as I was saying. We've been observing you and came to the decision that we can trust you two. Which is why we are forming an alliance."

"Isn't it a bit late for that? There can't be that many left.." Kaitlyn sighed.

"There's not." Alicia giggled. "But we're going to live. Not going to die or kill."

"Not going to kill? What are you talking about? Only one of us survives this!" Cody's outburst caught everyone's attention. "I don't blame you for having hope, but we are going to end up dying. The game makers won't allow all of us to live!"

"Not if we get out of the arena." Austin said with a wide grin.

Out of the arena? Were these two crazy? That's impossible. There's no way out.

"What are you talking about?" Kaitlyn voiced her thoughts.

"Helps is on the way. That's all we can say." Alicia hugged Austin's arm, a huge smile on her face.

Kaitlyn looked over at Cody, who's eyes were already locked on her. Both had the same thought. Help on the way? What could they mean?

But only time would answer these questions.

* * *

><p>Sorry these chapters are so short, I'm not good at writing. But please review. I'll try update as soon as I can.<p> 


End file.
